Escuela
by Dan72
Summary: Chuck reunió a los cuatro arcángeles para que vuelvan a encerrar a a oscuridad pero no logra más que discusiones y gritos por lo que piensa que poner a sus hijos en una apariencia de niños y regresarlos a las escuela los ayudara para arreglar sus desacuerdos. (contiene spank/ nalgadas de un mayor a un niño no leer si no es de su agrado)
1. Chapter 1

Estaban en el bunker planeando el ataque contra la oscuridad y allí estaba Chuck, los dos cazadores y cuatro arcángeles, que habían revivido gracias a su padre, discutiendo sin parar por algo que ninguno comprendía, apenas habían llegado ya se estaban gritando.

Gabriel reclamaba a Lucifer por haberlo matado, Lucifer discutía con Miguel y Gabriel, Raphael le gritaba a Lucifer y así era un lío de gritos e insultos hasta que por fin agotaron la paciencia de Chuck.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Silencio!—golpeo la mesa del mapa haciendo que se agrietara un poco y al mismo tiempo el bunker tembló ante el grito de Chuck.

Todos se habían callado mirando a Chuck, después de todo tenía la suerte de impresionar con solo un grito por lo que suspiro profundamente mirando a sus cuatro arcángeles presentes.

—Hijos, sé que es difícil pero quiero que todos nos llevemos bien para poder volver a encerrar a la oscuridad como lo hicimos ya una vez—

—¿Cómo quieres que me lleve bien con esta bolsa de basura?—pregunto Gabriel señalando a Lucifer—Estos dos estúpidos—

—¿Cómo nos llamaste?—preguntaron los tres mayores señalándose

—Lo que escucharon—

—Espera pequeño cobarde—dijo Raphael—No tienes derecho a hablarnos así aun cuando tú…—

—Por lo menos es un cobarde pero no estuvo matando a otros ángeles y engañándome para encerrarme con Lucifer en la jaula—reclamó Miguel

—Cállate tu estúpido soldadito de papá—dijo Lucifer

—¡Muy bien ya tengo suficiente!—grito Chuck acercándose a Lucifer y dándole un empujón hacia la puerta de salida—¡A la escuela!—

—¿Qué?—Lucifer se detuvo para mirar a su padre—¿Escuela?—

Casi logro escuchar la risa de Gabriel desde la mesa pero lo ignoro, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No te rías Gabriel, los cuatro irán—anunció Chuck mirando a los otros tres arcángeles—Al frente y al centro—

—¿Qué? Pero papá…—comenzó Miguel

—¡Dije al frente y al centro los cuatro!—

Los cuatro arcángeles se pararon en fila frente a su padre mirándole algo confundidos, Chuck suspiro pasando una mano por su cabello.

—No sé cómo lograr que formen una guerra y se lleven bien, sé que han tenido sus pequeñas diferencias y eso pero…—

—¿Pequeñas diferencias? Este idiota me asesino—reclamó Gabriel señalando a Lucifer

—¡No me interrumpas Gabriel!—regaño antes de continuar—¡Están actuando como niños! Pues si eso es lo que quieren—

Chasqueo los dedos haciendo que los cuatro arcángeles se convirtieran en chicos de 15 años, los arcángeles se miraron a ellos mismo para luego mirar a su padre molestos.

—¡No puedes hacer esto!—grito Lucifer

—Muy bien—volvió a chasquear los dedos—Ahora tienen 14 años humanos, irán a la escuela los cuatro juntos y…—

—¡No puedes mandarnos a la escuela! ¡Ya sabemos todo!—reclamó Miguel

Chuck no dijo nada, volvió a chasquear los dedos y luego cruzo los brazos.

—Ahora 13 años y como decía, irán a la escuela no porque deban aprender sobre el estudio, quiero que aprendan a llevarse mejor con ustedes y que se lleven bien con los humanos—

—¡No tengo porque hacer lo que dices!—Lucifer se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida

Volvió a escuchar el chasquido y se miró a si mismo apretando los puños y mirando hacia atrás a su padre.

—12 y si no regresas ahora mismo no te reduciré otro años sino que te pondré sobre mi rodilla Lucifer—advirtió con una mirada sería.

Lucifer resoplo volviendo a su lugar mirando con odio a su padre, Chuck volvió a suspirar para mirar a sus hijos.

—Tomaran clases junto con otros niños, irán al mismo salón de clases y no podrán usar ningún poder de ángel, no atare sus poderes porque quiero que se protejan si algo los ataca pero estén seguros que estaré poniendo atención sobre ustedes y…—

—¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!—grito Gabriel frustrado

—Shhh—

Los otros tres arcángeles intentaron silenciarlo pero era tarde, Chuck volvió a chasquear los dedos.

—11 y no me vuelva a interrumpir ninguno que puedo seguir hasta que vuelvan a una guardería o preescolar—continuo explicando cuando vio que los cuatro arcángeles guardaron silencio— Y si siento que alguno utilizo su poder sin ser una emergencia le daré una azotaina al responsable, no quiero bromas ni que intenten escapar que no habrá un lugar donde no los encuentre—

Detuvo su explicación para mirar a sus cuatro hijos, los cuatro le miraban como si quisieran gritarle o reclamarle todo lo cual le daba risa, había recuperado a Gabriel que no estaba muerto solo había aparentado morir mientras huía a otro sitio y a Raphael tuvo que conseguirle un barco nuevo, ahora se veía como un pequeño niño de cabello castaño como Gabriel y ojos verdes claro, les sonrió agachándose hacia ellos para mirarlos a los ojos.

—Hijos, no estoy haciendo esto porque disfrute verlos de esa manera—explico—aunque sí que se ven adorables debo decirles que solo quiero que nos volvamos a llevar todos bien, olvidarlo todo y seguir adelante—

Lucifer levantó la mano para poder hablar, realmente no quería reducir más su edad y mucho menos molestar más a su padre.

—Adelante Lucifer, habla—

—¿Por qué me incluyes? Deberías solo dejarme en paz y arreglar esto con ellos, yo ya no soy tu hijo—

—Luci, tu siempre serás y has sido mi hijo así que como tus hermanos estas incluido en todo lo que sucederá—

Luego Miguel levanto la mano y Chuck asintió a su hijo mayor para darle permiso de hablar.

—Pero ¿Por qué volver a la escuela? Sera aburrido y sobre todo si los profesores se equivocan—

—Vamos Mike, ya explique la verdadera razón—

—¿Y porque de esta edad?—añadió Miguel algo ofendido—No quiero ser un novato—

—¿Novato?—interrumpió Dean

Los cazadores habían estado observando en silencio por miedo a interrumpir, pero parecía que el ambiente se estaba calmando.

—Los ángeles no nacen siendo mayores, nacen como unos pequeños novatos, lo que pare ustedes son bebes o niños, crecen haciéndose adolecentes, luego jóvenes hasta que ya llegan a la edad madura—explico Chuck—Yo pensaba hacerlos adolescentes pero mientras más iban reclamando más demostraban que no merecían el privilegio de ser mayores a unos pequeños novatos y para responderte Miguel te lo diré muy fácilmente, porque no quiero a unos arcángeles furiosos lanzando ataques para destruir el mundo, así de pequeños las peleas no serán tan destructivas pero debo confiar que no habrá ninguna pelea ¿verdad?—

Gabriel levanto la mano como sus hermanos hasta que noto que su padre le permitió hablar.

—No puedes prohibirnos usar los poderes de ángel, eso nos dejara con nada más que radio-ángel—

—No pequeño, ni siquiera quiero que usen radio-ángel, no pueden usar nada que no sea humano, no aparecerán dulces, no jugaran bromas a las personas—explico mirando a Gabriel—No asesinaran, lastimaran o harán cualquier cosa contra los humanos—miro a Lucifer—No insultaran o degradaran a los que son más débiles y no dirán nada de ustedes, ahora ustedes son Winchester y yo seré su padre—

—Wow espera ¿Eso qué significa?—pregunto Dean

—Dean, usare su apellido ¿algún problema? Porque que yo recuerde yo cree la línea Winchester entonces me hace padre de todos los Winchester—

—No, no hay problema—dijo Sam dándole un codazo a Dean para que no dijera más

—Bien entonces, irán a la escuela y volverán para continuar con los planes de guerra ¿alguna pregunta?—volvió a mirar a sus hijos cruzando los brazos, ninguno hablo por lo cual lo tomo como aceptación—Entonces vayan avanzando—

Empujo a los cuatro hacia las escaleras para salir hacia afuera, miro por último momento hacia los dos cazadores.

—Dean tomare tu automóvil prestado para llevarlos a la escuela—anunció cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dirigiéndose a la cochera.

Ayudaba a cada uno a entrar y abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, parecía que dos de los cuatro arcángeles nunca habían subido a un automóvil, cada uno tenía una mochila con lonchera y todo lo que necesitaban estaba adentro.

—Pero papá ¿No tiene que pasar tiempo mientras nos inscribes y haces el papeleo?—pregunto Gabriel mirando hacia arriba a su padre

—No pequeño ¿Recuerdas que soy dios? Ya está todo arreglado, están en la misma clase y la entrada es en cinco minutos así que no hay tiempo que perder—

—¿Quién ira por nosotros si no podemos volar?—dijo Miguel

—Yo los recogeré, estaré en la puerta en cuanto salgan—

—¿Y si nos preguntan sobre nuestra familia?—cuestiono Lucifer con una sonrisa—¿Les puedo decir que mi inútil padre me encerró en una jaula solo porque no me gusto algo que invento?—

—Lucifer, puedo borrarle la memoria a las personas así que no ganaras más que unas buenas palmadas en el trasero y cuiden su lenguaje—

—Papá ¿Puedo tener algunos dulces?—pregunto Gabriel—Porfavor—

—Tienes un par de caramelos en la lonchera no más de los que te permito Gabriel, no quiero saber que apareces más dulces a escondidas ¿entendido?—

—¿Tenemos que fingir no saber las cosas?—añadió Raphael

—No hijo, pueden tener la sabiduría que ya tienen, solo no exageren con los temas que los humanos no saben o no entienden, céntrense en el grado donde están para no tener problemas, ni más ni menos—

Se abrocho su propio cinturón de seguridad encendiendo el automóvil y conduciendo hacia la escuela.


	2. Chapter 2

Llego a la escuela primaria sonriendo mirando hacia sus hijos que tenían una mirada seria y molesta.

—Vamos mejoren esa actitud, no será tan malo—

—Entonces si no es tan malo ven con nosotros—dijo Raphael

—No soy yo el que necesita un cambio de actitud así que abajo y tengan un buen día, pasare por ustedes a las 2 de la tarde, es escuela de medio tiempo para su suerte—

Los cuatro arcángeles bajaron del automóvil cargando sus mochilas y almuerzos para después ver hacia su padre.

—Allí está la puerta ¿Quién ha pasado más tiempo con los humanos?—pregunto para ver como Gabriel levantaba la mano—Muy bien, creo que debes saber cómo pedir información o ayuda, así que vayan, llévense mejor, conozcan a muchas personas y pórtense bien—

—Claro y luego sembraremos flores y comeremos caramelos juntos—bromeo Lucifer cuando el automóvil se había ido

—Que valiente ¿Por qué no se lo dices en la cara a ver como se lo toma?—pregunto Miguel

—Cállate y déjame en paz—

—Tú cállate—

—Chicos porfavor—interrumpió Raphael—Si comienzan a discutir vendrá una pelea y si hay una tormenta entonces se formaran nubes de lluvia y relámpagos y papá sabrá que no duramos ni cinco minutos aquí—

—¿Y a ti que te importa? Mejor quédate en silencio y apartado como siempre—dijo Gabriel

—Tú pequeño cobarde—comento Raphael acercándose a Gabriel

Un relámpago se escuchó por el cielo y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, vieron como todos los niños corrían adentro de la escuela y ellos corrieron igualmente.

—Bien hecho traidor—suspiro Lucifer mirando a Raphael—Ahora papá si sabrá que peleamos—

—Ustedes deben ser nuevos—dijo una niña de cabello oscuro a su lado—¿Necesitan ayuda?—

—No—dijeron los tres arcángeles mayores

—Si ¿Dónde está la dirección?—Gabriel avanzo hacia la dulce niña

—Síganme, iré allá a entregar una tarea con mi maestra—

—Claro, vamos detrás de ti—

Los cuatro la siguieron con algo de dificultad entre tantos niños corriendo hasta la dirección, veían que también había niños mayores en ese lugar, llegaron hasta la oficina.

—Muy bien, aquí es, me despido y suerte—dijo la niña alejándose

—Gracias—comento Gabriel

—Ustedes cuatro deben ser Miguel, Lucifer, Raphael y Gabriel Winchester, verdad—dijo una mujer mirándoles—Son nombres muy interesantes—

—¿Quién es usted?—pregunto Lucifer y Gabriel le dio un codazo

—Soy secretaria, su padre me pidió que les ayudara porque al parecer nunca han estado en una escuela—respondió la mujer—Los llevare a su clase de allí pueden preguntarle a sus profesores o a sus compañeros cualquier duda que tengan ¿de acuerdo?—

—¿Nuestro padre le pidió que nos ayudara? ¿Qué le dijo de nosotros?—pregunto Raphael

—Dijo algo sobre cuatro adorables y problemáticos pequeños—contesto la mujer organizando algunos papeles y entregándoles una hoja a cada uno—También dijo que ya tenían todo lo necesario pero aquí tienen un horario de las materias que tocan cada día y ahora síganme a su primer clase que ya vamos tarde—

—Pero aún hay alumnos fuera—dijo Miguel

—Están en quinto grado de primaria, los que están fuera son alumnos de secundaria—

—Perfecto—murmuro Lucifer—Vamos para terminar con esta estupidez para poder irnos—

Caminaron por pasillos con casilleros hasta llegar a un salón de clases, la mujer toco a la puerta y la abrió entrando, le indico a los cuatro que la siguieran hacia adentro.

—Buenos días—dijo el profesor—¿Sucede algo?—

—Son alumnos nuevos, al parecer no han estado en una escuela antes así que si tienen dudas porfavor ayúdelos, su padre dijo que pueden ser algo difíciles pero que son muy inteligentes—

Susurro la mujer lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el profesor escuchara pero los arcángeles con su oído lograron escuchar, el profesor asintió y la mujer se despidió. Los cuatro arcángeles miraron hacia todos los niños que los observaban atentamente.

—Bien, preséntense—dijo el profesor

—¿Qué?—pregunto Raphael provocando una risa de los alumnos

—Digan sus nombres—

—Miguel—

—Raphael—

—Gabriel—

—Faltas tú ¿Cómo te llamas?—

Lucifer bajo la cabeza mordiéndose el labio pero después de unos momentos levanto la mirada.

—Lucifer—escuchó la risa de muchos

—Mira, parece que tenemos al diablo de compañero—se burló uno y se escucharon más risas

Lucifer apretó los puños, por dentro pensaba muchas cosas que podría hacer para que aquel niño se arrepintiera de haber nacido pero conocía a su padre, era mejor obedecerle en el tema de 'no matar' y los otros tres arcángeles miraron a su hermano con algo de compasión.

—Dejen de reírse, es maleducado y además es un nombre muy interesante—dijo el profesor—Siéntense, hay cuatro lugares casi atrás—

Los cuatro caminaron hasta sus asientos cada uno al lado del otro, suspiraron antes de sentarse.

—Bien, la clase comenzara pero si no comprenden algo pueden preguntar—sugirió el profesor.

—Si—dijeron los cuatro cansadamente

* * *

—¡Chuck!—grito Dean

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Has estado perdido por varios minutos—comento Sam—¿En qué estás pensando?—

Chuck suspiró algo triste apoyándose en la mesa del mapa.

—¿Saben lo que es el primer día de tus hijos? Estoy algo preocupado pero a la vez siento que debo dejarlos ir—

—Pero…los abandonaste por más de dos milenios—comento Dean—Ahora solo llevaban más de 4 horas aquí y apenas los dejaste en la escuela hace dos horas—

—No lo entenderías Dean, no tienes hijos—

—No pero si tengo hijos no serán cuatro arcángeles que pueden destruir la escuela en una rabieta—murmuro Dean

—Mis hijos no harán eso, cuando les enseñaba en casa eran muy buenos y atentos—

—Sí, pero esos ya no son aquellos hijos Chuck, ellos han querido destruir el mundo, sustituirte y matar por diversión—agregó Dean mirando a Chuck

—Ellos saben que es mejor no meterse en problemas—

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que una paliza les preocupa después de haber enfrentado guerras y la muerte?—

—Pues conozco a mis hijos—

—Claro…—

* * *

—¿Qué estas comiendo?—pregunto Raphael a Gabriel

—Los dulces que papá dejo para nosotros—

—Deberías comer algo más que eso—

—¿Y eso que te importa?—

—¿Dónde está Lucifer?—pregunto Miguel mirando por el patio de juegos, era el recreo.

—No lo sé, se fue en cuanto sonó la campana—contesto Gabriel aun con un chocolate

—Espero no haya escapado—

—¿Y por qué? Yo también estoy cansado de este lugar—dijo Gabriel—Quizás me vaya también—

—Gabriel, no puedes irte, papá dijo que…—

—Me importa poco lo que papá haya dicho, estoy cansado de su estúpido teatro de familia feliz—

—Gabriel…—continuo Raphael

—Cállense—Gabriel se puso de pie de la banca donde estaba sentado alejándose de sus hermanos—En especial ustedes, prefiero estar cerca de Lucí aunque vuelva a asesinarme a estar cerca de alguno de ustedes dos—

Ninguno le detuvo solo le observaron alejarse, Gabriel camino hacia dentro por los pasillos para volver al salón de clases, caminaba tranquilamente hasta que sintió una gracia que conocía muy bien molesta, era Lucifer, fue en la dirección de donde sentía la gracia hasta llegar a un salón vacío, Lucifer estaba rodeado de unos cinco niños burlándose de él.

—Que nombre tan estúpido, ser llamado como el diablo, tus padres te deben de odiar—comento uno

Gabriel se escondió escuchando aquellas palabras, quería hacer algo pero sería algo hipócrita si ayudaba a su hermano siendo que él le dijo cosas peores.

—Pues sí que me odian ¿Alguna otra duda?—pregunto Lucifer tranquilamente—Si no van a hacer nada más que burlarse de mi nombre entonces me iré—

—Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que yo te lo diga—dijo otro empujando a Lucifer

En este momento Gabriel no lo soporto más, salió de su escondite mordiendo de nuevo el chocolate y mirando a los niños con cierto odio, si su padre no estuviera viendo sobre ellos entonces usaría algo de sus trucos para asustar a esos niños.

—Creía que los niños eran tiernos y agradables, pero ustedes dan asco—comento Gabriel

— _Gabriel, vade hinc (vete de aquí)—_

— _Conclusi, haec ad punctum occidere hi filli (Cállate, estas a punto de matar a estos niños)—_ respondió Gabriel en el mismo idioma sonriendo a los niños que les miraban confusos

—Mejor váyanse ahora que estoy siendo amable—comento Lucifer—antes de que se arrepientan hasta que mi padre los vuelva a…—

—Shhh—interrumpió Gabriel—Recuerda—

Hizo una señal para que cerrara la boca, Lucifer resoplo en respuesta metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Cállate enano y metete en tus asuntos—dijo un niño

—No le puedes hablar así a mi hermanito—Lucifer dio un paso al frente y un rayo se vio en el cielo por la ventana.

—Mierda—murmuro Gabriel

—Si te atreves a insultar a mi hermanito de nuevo yo…—

—¿Te refieres a la pequeña mierdecilla de allí? Te aseguro que será el siguiente después de ti no te preocupes—

—Es la guerra amigo—Lucifer salto encima del niño golpeándolo en la cara, otro niño salto encima de Lucifer tirándolo al suelo.

—Pues ya está, papá nos matara así que porque no pedir refuerzos—dijo Gabriel y al mismo tiempo…

' _Hermanos, sé que ustedes no piensan hablar así que lo diré, búsquenos, necesitamos refuerzos'_

Con aquel mensaje dejado solo para los arcángeles corrió tirándose encima de otro de los niños, realmente estaba riendo por aquello, le parecía tan divertido, como un pequeño juego de niños. Lucifer le sonrió cuando lo vio, eran más fuertes que aquellos niños pero parecía que aun podían cinco contra dos por lo que ya tenían alguno rasguños mientras que los otros niños ya hasta estaban sangrando.

—¡Hey!—se escuchó un grito desde la puerta

Los dos arcángeles sujetados por unos niños miraron hacia el grito mirando a los dos arcángeles restantes con una sonrisa.

—¡Deja a mis hermanitos en paz!—continuo Miguel corriendo hacia ellos.

Generalmente no se metería en peleas, pero al ver las pequeñas heridas que tenían sus hermanos no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, quería protegerlos aunque fuera de unos niños, además no pensaba hacerle daño a los niños, solo apartarlos, Raphael también se había unido a la pequeña revuelta.

—¡Niños! ¡Sepárense!—grito una profeso alertada por los ruidos

* * *

Chuck se puso de pie en media reunión con los Winchester, ambos cazadores le miraron confundidos.

—¿A dónde vas? Aún tenemos que revisar…—

—Debo ir por mis hijos—dijo con un suspiro—Al menos para eso me llamaran en unos momentos—


	3. Chapter 3

—Papá escucha nosotros—comenzó Gabriel a explicar pero fue interrumpido por su padre levantando la mano para que guardara silencio.

Estaban todos entrando al bunker, los dos cazadores miraron a Chuck molesto seguido por cuatro pequeños.

—No dejas ni que expliquemos nuestro punto antes de que de molestes—reclamó Lucifer cruzándose de brazos.

—Lucifer—Chuck se dio la vuelva molesto mirando a su hijo—No necesitas decirme nada que lo vi todo—

Los cuatro pequeños arcángeles tragaron saliva, tenían algunos rasguños y la ropa algo manchada.

—Muy bien, siéntense—indico hacia una mesa en la biblioteca

—Pero papá—comenzó Miguel

—¡Sentados!—

Obedecieron al momento, los cuatro sentados en una mesa mirando atentos a su padre.

—Tú—señalo hacia Miguel—Tu profesor dice que ignoras la clase pero que cuando te pregunta sabes contestar bien, al igual con Raphael, Gabriel se comió los dulces de todos y parece que ninguno comió ni un poco del almuerzo que les prepare—

—¡Vamos!—interrumpió Lucifer cruzando los brazos—No necesitamos comer y no tocare comida de humanos—

—Claro que lo harás y cada uno comerá aunque no lo necesite—señalo hacia todos—Ahora iremos al punto importante, Gabriel de pie—

Gabriel miro a sus hermanos nervioso para después ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué usaste radio-ángel con tus hermanos?—pregunto Chuck poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

—Ya todo se había ido a la mierda y pues quería algo de ayuda—explico Gabriel levantando los hombros

—Limpia ese lenguaje de tu boca o lo hare yo—regaño—Me alegro de que todos hayan decidido no usar sus poderes durante la pelea pero aun así estuvo mal—

—¡Ellos comenzaron!—gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

—¡Quieren que se les trate como adultos y se comportan como niños!—

—Entonces regrésanos al cuerpo de adultos y nos comportaremos como tal—dijo Miguel cruzándose de brazos, todos sabían que sería el que menos disfrutara ser un niño, sentirse tan débil como un novato nunca lo llevo bien.

—Si alguno otro vuelve a interrumpirme…—dejo la advertencia abierta—A pesar de no usar poderes, los demás debieron de llamar a algún adulto en lugar de unirse a la pelea, eso estuvo mal, tienen que…—

—No llamare a un adulto, no necesito que nadie me ayude—dijo Miguel algo molesto

—Yo no le pediré ayuda a un estúpido humano—añadió Lucifer

—Muy bien, ambos aquí—ordeno Chuck señalando frente a él

—Pero papá…—comenzó Miguel

—Iré por ustedes si no vienen antes de que cuente tres, uno…dos…—

Ambos arcángeles se bajaron poniéndose frente a su padre, como odiaban que contara para que obedecieran. Chuck tomo primero a Miguel por el brazo dándole la vuelta y entregándole tres fuertes nalgadas, después tomo a Lucifer e hizo lo mismo.

—Vuelvan a sentarse, aprenderán a obedecerme por las buenas o malas—señalo hacia las sillas para que regresaran.

Los dos asintieron frotándose un poco el dolor en sus traseros, no había sido mucho pero si había dolido además de haberlos molestado y sorprendido, se sentaron con un puchero molesto.

—Tienen que pedir ayuda les guste o no y no me importa que tengan que decir, no debieron de pelear es por eso que estoy molesto—se pasó la mano por la cara suspirando—Ustedes siempre tienen problemas con peleas, todo es una pelea pues bien, les diré esto, si vuelven a pelearse a golpes entre ustedes o entre cualquier otro…—

—Nos castigaras ya lo sabemos—dijo Lucifer molesto—Deja eso que si quieres dar miedo no lo obtendrás—

Chuck avanzo hacia Lucifer bajándolo de la silla y girándole un poco le dio doce nalgadas rápidas, para cuando lo soltó el pequeño arcángel se froto el trasero con un par de lágrimas contenidas.

—No Lucifer, no solo los castigare, volveré a aplicar lo que les hacía en el cielo cada vez que se peleaban ¿recuerdan?—

Miro a los arcángeles restantes que por instinto llevaron sus manos atrás protegiendo sus traseros por el recuerdo.

—Pues parece que sigue fresco en sus mentes, espero que así sea cuando piensen en pelear—Chuck se cruzó de brazos mirando a sus angelitos—Quiero que los cuatro vayan a un rincón de la biblioteca para que piensen en lo que hicieron hoy, Raphael y Miguel diez minutos, Lucifer quince y Gabriel veinte minutos—

—¿Por qué yo más?—pregunto Gabriel cruzando sus brazos

—¿Radio-ángel?—dijo con un poco de sarcasmo—Obedezcan, pero si no quieren ese castigo pueden pasar al otro pero serán tantas nalgadas como el número de minutos que deben estar en el rincón, ustedes elijen—

Espero alguna respuesta cuando vio que los cuatro se dirigían a cada rincón de la biblioteca suspiro, realmente no le gustaba mucho tener a sus hijos en sus regazo llorando por unas palmadas pero prefería eso, tener a un hizo llorando por una palmada que tener a un hijo llorando por haber lastimado a su hermano.

—Yo contare el tiempo, no vayan a darse la vuelta o salir del rincón hasta que yo diga—

—No es justo, nos comenzamos a llevar bien y él aun así nos castiga ¿Qué quiere al final?—susurro Lucifer molesto

—Sera mejor que no hables—susurro Miguel—Obedece en algo por una vez—

—Él no dijo que no hablara y no puede escucharme—

—Puede oírlo todo, no seas tonto—susurro Raphael

—¡Tampoco hablen!—grito desde la cocina—¡Y claro que puedo escucharlos!—

Se quedaron varios minutos en completo silencio hasta que Gabriel comenzó a desesperarse y aburrirse, no había hecho nada malo, solo había ayudado a su hermano y si eso estaba mal pues no sabía que estaría bien.

—Esto es ridículo, yo me iré Lucifer tiene razón, puedo hacer lo que quiera—Gabriel se dio la vuelta, saco sus alas listas para irse a cualquier lugar que no fuera ese.

—No tan rápido hijo—

Gabriel miro hacia atrás de él para ver a su padre parado con los brazos cruzados, se alejó rápidamente

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—

—Me voy de aquí—respondió mientras se ponía atrás de una mesa como defensa—Y no puedes detenerme—

—Oh no pequeño, tú te quedas aquí, guarda tus alas—

—¡No tienes derecho de decirme que hacer! ¡Tus nos abandonaste!—

—¡Tiene razón!—gritaron los otros tres dándose vuelta

—Si alguno decide volver darse la vuelta o salir de su rincón entonces los pondré sobre mi rodilla y después irán al rincón con un traserito rojo siendo un angelito muy triste ¿entendido?—

Los otros tres no lo pensaron, volvieron a darse la vuelta, pero Gabriel se quedó firme mirando hacia su padre desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Gabriel…—

—¡No! ¡Yo haré lo que quiera!—grito el arcángel menor golpeando la mesa—¡Te fuiste y ahora llegas creyendo que puedes ordenarnos pues yo no te dejare!—

Chuck dio un paso hacia la mesa listo para perseguir a su hijo.

—Si apareces a mi lado entonces gritare tan fuerte que los estúpidos cazadores pueden despedirse del lugar—amenazo Gabriel

Sabían que lo cumpliría, un novato tenía una voz potente y más cuando gritaba, sabían que no podían dejar que un ángel le hablara a los humanos porque podría dejarlos sordos pero un novato era más peligroso pues un grito como esos podría matar a un humano por eso mismo no los dejaban cerca de la tierra.

—Te quitare la voz antes de que puedas gritar y te aseguro que usare algo más que mi mano por la semejante rabieta que piensas hacer—

—¡No me importa! ¡Gritare tan rápido que alcanzare a llegar a los humanos antes de que puedas chasquear los dedos o solo pensar en quitarme la voz!—

—¡Gabriel! ¡Estas actuando como un novato en una rabieta!—grito Chuck—¡Detente ya antes de que agotes mi paciencia!—

—¡Tu nos hiciste niños! ¡No te quejes de que actué como un novato si es por tu culpa!—

—Muy bien, tú lo pediste Gabriel—

Chuck intento rodear la mesa, pero Gabriel fue más rápido corriendo directo hacia la sala del mapa y luego hacia la cocina, Chuck le persiguió alrededor de la mesa del mapa y hasta la cocina.

Los otros tres arcángeles se quedaron quietos escuchando como su padre perseguía a Gabriel a través del lugar hasta escuchar una pequeña risa de Lucifer.

—Gabe está en problemas—murmuro Lucifer entre risas—Siempre que fue un novato no toleraba estar en un rincón por más de 10 minutos, creo que papá olvido las rabietas que hacia cuando estaba mucho tiempo—

Los otros dos sonrieron acordándose.

—También papá hacia lo mismo, perseguir a Gabriel por el cielo y Gabriel siempre amenazaba con gritar hasta dejar a papá sordo—añadió Miguel sonriendo

—Pero sabemos quién ganaba esas peleas—murmuro Raphael

Se escuchó el fuerte grito de Gabriel desde la cocina por al menos unos momentos antes de que se escuchara un golpe sordo, sabían lo que había sucedido, Gabriel había agotado la paciencia de su padre.

—Papá añadía siempre más cuando escapabas o cuando hacías una rabieta—dijo Lucifer con una mueca

—También por desobedecer—comento Miguel

En ese momento entraron ambos Winchester a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué fue ese grito tan agudo? Sentía que me quedaba sordo…—comenzó Dean antes de ver a los tres arcángeles en los rincones.

—Si comentas algo Dean Winchester te prometo que te sacare el corazón por la boca—amenazó Lucifer sin girarse del rincón y Dean levanto las manos en rendición.

—¡Lucifer!—grito Chuck entrando a la biblioteca—¿Qué te he dicho?—

—Que no amenace a las personas—

—Muy bien, ahora si me disculpan debo tratar con un pequeño arcángel desobediente ¿Puedo usar tu habitación Sam? Gracias—

Chuck comenzó a caminar jalando a Gabriel desde el brazo mientras este hacia todo por soltarse, sabía que su padre cumpliría lo de quitarle la voz al menos mientras lo llevaba al castigo porque Gabriel no decía nada, no fue hasta que Gabriel se movió mordiendo con fuerza la mano de su padre que le soltó.

—¡Ay! ¡Gabriel!—grito atrapando al pequeño que ya se daba a la fuga y dándole cuatro palmadas lo puso en camino hacia delante—¡No muerdas a papá!—

—¿Qué le sucede a Gabriel?—pregunto Sam—parece como si quisiera atacar a alguien—

—¿No viste que ya ataco a papá?—dijo Raphael—Solo tiene una de sus peculiares rabietas, cuando papá se encargue de él se le pasara—

—Más importante que eso, ustedes…¿Saben algo de Castiel?—pregunto Lucifer

—Claro, está profundamente dormido en mi habitación—respondió Dean—Me sorprende que ese grito no lo despertara—

—¿Dormido? ¿Está bien?—

—Sí, pero parece dormir mucho desde que Chuck lo hizo así—comento Sam

—¿Así? ¿Así cómo?—pregunto Raphael

—Un bebé—


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck entro a la biblioteca después de un rato desaparecido, llevaba a Gabriel en brazos cargándolo y el pequeño arcángel estaba llorando en su hombro.

—Chicos ya pueden salir, los quiero en la cocina, vamos a comer todos—

Los cuatro arcángeles se dieron la vuelta asintiendo y siguiendo a su padre hasta donde estaba la cocina.

—Hare algo de comer, Raphael ¿Puedes decirle a los Winchester que vengan a comer?—

—¿Es una petición o una orden?—pregunto Raphael cruzándose de brazos.

—Es una orden pero en forma de petición, ve—dijo mientras bajaba a Gabriel para que se sentara pero Gabriel lo abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello.

—No me agradan esos tipos—murmuro Raphael—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?—

—Porque te lo digo yo y soy tu padre—contesto

Volvió a cargar a Gabriel al ver que este no se quería soltar.

—Esa no es una buena explicación—

—Ve Raphael—

Raphael dio un pequeño pisotón en el suelo antes de darse la vuelta hacia la sala principal donde estaban ambos cazadores investigando.

—Papá dice que vayan para comer—

—Dile que no es necesario pero que gracias—contesto Dean sonriendo

—No se acepta la negación por respuesta, si no van él vendrá por ustedes—

—Vamos Dean, no queremos hacer enojar a dios—

Ambos cazadores se pusieron de pir y se dirigieron a la cocina junto al pequeño arcángel, al llegar vieron a Chuck cargando a Gabriel, Lucifer le jalaba del brazo y Miguel estaba sentado llamándole.

—Papá ¡Quiero comer una hamburguesa!—gritaba Lucifer

—Papá papá papá papá papá—repetía Gabriel tocando con un dedo la cabeza de Chuck

—¡Yo no quiero comer! ¡Papá! ¡Escúchame!—gritaba Miguel

Los cazadores miraron a Chuck el cual sonrió.

—Todos comerán lo que quieran, pero siéntense—miro a los cazadores—¿Qué quieren comer ustedes?—

—Wow ¿Cómo logras…—

—Dean—interrumpió Chuck—Tengo muchos más hijos y desde el inicio tuve a cuatro arcángeles, se cómo tratar con mis hijos—

—¡No quiero comer Papá!—grito Miguel

—Tengo hambre, papá baja a Gabe—se quejó Lucifer

—Papá cállalos—dijo Raphael y Gabriel seguía repitiendo lo mismo saltando en los brazos de su padre.

Chuck bajo a Gabriel en una silla al lado de Lucifer lentamente logrando que el pequeño arcángel le soltara, al menos había dejado de llorar o de gritar.

—Muy bien—miro a los Winchester—Siéntense—

Se sentaron en frente de los cuatro arcángeles y Chuck hizo aparecer algunos platos frente a cada uno.

—Ensalada, nuggets y papas para Sam, Miguel y Gabriel, una hamburguesa con tocino para Lucifer, Gabriel y Dean ¿Todo bien?—

—S-Sí, gracias—dijo Dean sorprendido

Los cuatro arcángeles habían comenzado a comer en cuanto vieron la comida.

—Creía que ellos no comían—comento Sam

—Sí, pero por una vez es bueno hacerles sentir hambre—contesto Chuck sentándose al lado de los cazadores.

Gabriel comía lentamente, Lucifer noto que se había ensuciado la cara un poco por lo que tomo una servilleta limpiando la mejilla de Gabriel con cuidado.

—¿Para qué haces eso si estas igual Luci?—pregunto Miguel riendo mientras hacía lo mismo limpiando la cara de Lucifer el cual se sonrojo un poco.

—N-No necesito ayuda, me gusta estar así—

—Alguien se sonrojo—se burló Gabriel—¿No te gusta que te cuide tu hermano mayor Luci?—

Los tres arcángeles se rieron mirando a Lucifer el cual le dio un pequeño empujón a Gabriel.

—C-Cállate Gabe—

—Saben, es bueno tener estos momentos de nuevo, por eso me alegro de tener hijos—murmuro Chuck a los Winchester—Gabriel, termina tu comida—

—Papá yo quiero dulces—se quejó Gabriel

—No pequeño, te daré postre pero necesitas acabar tu comida—

—pero papá, no quiero…—

—Gabriel, no me hagas repetirlo—

Gabriel gruño cruzándose de brazos, era su hijo menor pero ¿Por qué siempre tenía que actuar como un niño?

—Gabriel, creía que habías aprendido a obedecer a papá ¿Quieres retomar otro castigo?—

—pero papá—gimoteo moviendo los pies—no quiero seguir comiendo—

—Solo te falta la mitad de la hamburguesa ¿No puedes terminarla?—

—¡No!—

—Gabriel, no me grites—

Gabriel respiro profundamente.

—Gabriel no—dijo Chuck señalando a su hijo en un tono de advertencia

—Gabriel, si gritas vas a despertar a Castiel—interrumpió Lucifer antes de que cualquier cosa pasara—¿Quieres despertar a Cassie?—

—No—

—Entonces obedece a papá—

Gabriel continúo comiendo tranquilamente y Chuck miro a Lucifer.

—Gracias—

—No lo hice por ti, no agradezcas nada—

—Hablando de Castiel ¿Quién quiere verlo?—Chuck se puso de pie sonriendo

—Castiel…¿Recuerda todo?—pregunto Dean—Todo sobre la guerra en el cielo, metatron, los arcángeles, hacerse pasar por dios…—

—Sí, sería una tontería hacerlo un bebé para que mejorara si no tendría sus recuerdos—respondió Chuck—iré por él, no se muevan niños—

—Dean, no creo que sea una buena idea—murmuro Sam

—Yo tampoco ¿Qué harán cuando se vean?—dijo Dean acercándose a Sam

—Podemos escucharlos—comento Miguel—No haremos nada contra nuestro hermanito, no somos unos monstruos—

—Pues aquí hay uno que si quisiera venganza—Dean miro hacia Raphael

—Mantente tranquilo humano, no hare nada—

Chuck regreso a la cocina con un pequeño serafín en sus brazos cubierto de la gabardina como si fuera una manta.

—No quiso despegarse de la gabardina—comento Chuck sonriendo, giro un poco a Castiel para que le miraran a la cara—Saluda a tus hermanos Cassie—

Castiel miro a los cuatro arcángeles y a los cazadores, agarraba con fuerza la ropa de Chuck, los cazadores le sonrieron, sabían que el verdadero Castiel sentía culpa sobre todo lo que había hecho y no querían hacer que se sintiera peor, pero en cuanto Castiel miro a todos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué sucede pequeño?—pregunto Chuck moviendo un poco a Cas para tranquilizarlo—No te harán daño—

Castiel negó con la cabeza escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre, se escuchaban unos pequeños sollozos.

—Es mejor que no llore—murmuro Miguel

—¿Por qué? Es un bebé, no puede evitar llorar—dijo Dean algo molesto

—¿Escuchaste a Gabriel gritar? Pues los bebes son peores para los humanos—contesto Miguel—No me molesta que llore, pero no sé si ustedes soporten su llanto—

—No debe ser tan malo—

—Vamos Castiel, quizás si te sientas con ellos puedes…—dijo Chuck acercando a Castiel a una silla para bebes pero en cuanto comenzó a separarlo de él Castiel comenzó a llorar con fuerza y a gritar.

Ambos cazadores se taparon los oídos ante el agudo grito, Chuck volvió a abrazar a Castiel calmándolo.

—Está bien tranquilo, papá no te dejara, no llores—

Castiel volvió a esconder su cara en su padre mientras este le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo, Dean sacudió un poco la cabeza.

—Creo que me quede sordo—dijo Dean con sarcasmo—No lo hagas llorar—

—Te lo dije—murmuro Miguel

—Hey Gabe—susurro Lucifer a su hermano—¿Papá te pego?—

Gabriel miro a su hermano asintiendo y frotándose un poco su trasero adolorido.

—¿Quieres vengarte?—pregunto con una sonrisa y Gabriel asintió—Vamos, como en los viejos tiempos, sé que puedes pensar algo bueno—

—Claro que tengo algo bueno ¿Quieres ver?—

Gabriel se levantó de su silla acercándose a Castiel.

—¿Por qué no lo cubres con una manta en lugar de su sucia gabardina?—pregunto inocentemente

—No sé, parece que quiere llorar cada vez que le quitas la gabardina—contesto Chuck meciendo a Castiel en sus brazos—¿Por qué preguntas?—

Gabriel miro a Lucifer detrás y sonrió haciéndole una indicación.

—Oh no, Lucifer no—dijo en tono de advertencia

Lucifer sonrió acercándose a su padre.

—¿Qué papá? Yo no pensaba hacer nada—sonrió con las manos detrás mientras caminaba

—Lucifer…—

—¡La tengo!—grito al hacer que la gabardina desapareciera de Castiel y apareciera en sus manos.

Corrió al otro lado de la habitación mientras su padre caminaba hacia él.

—¡Lucifer devuélvemela!—

Castiel noto que la gabardina no estaba, la busco alrededor y al no verla miro a su padre con el labio temblando.

—Oh no Cas, porfavor no llores, solo…—

Antes de poder continuar Castiel comenzó a gritar y llorar dando patadas, Chuck miro a los dos cazadores que se esforzaban por taparse los oídos y los hizo desaparecer dejándolos en la casa de la comisaria Jody, no quería que algo les sucediera si Castiel lloraba por demasiado tiempo.

—¡Lucifer!—grito meciendo a Castiel al mismo tiempo—Tranquilo bebe, ahora te la doy—

Lucifer río corriendo mientras su papá le perseguía, fue hasta cierto momento que Lucifer arrojo la gabardina hasta Gabriel.

—¡Gabriel! ¡Dámela!—

—¡No!—

Gabriel corrió igual que Lucifer riendo hasta que en cierto punto su padre logro tomarlo por el brazo así que desapareció la gabardina.

—Gabriel ¿Dónde está?—

—Papá, yo la tengo—dijo Miguel levantándose de la mesa

—Mikey, dásela a papá porfavor—suspiro Chuck cansado, Castiel seguía llorando.

Miguel miro a su padre por un largo momento con la gabardina en sus manos hasta alejarse un par de pasos.

—¿Mikey?—

—Te la daré si prometes volvernos a la normalidad—

—Lo que les prometo que les daré serán unas buenas nalgadas si no me la dan ahora—

Miguel negó con la cabeza corriendo al otro lado de la mesa al lado de Lucifer.

—¡No te la daré!—grito Miguel sonriendo

—¡P-Papá!—grito Castiel aun llorando—¡Papiiii!—

—Ya voy pequeño, espera a papá que ahora la recupera—murmuro Chuck—Si no tuviera a Castiel en brazos yo…—

—pero lo tienes—interrumpió Gabriel sonriendo—¡Vamos a quemarla!—

—Nooo—grito Castiel llorando más alto

—¡Niños! ¿!No ven que están asustando a su hermanito!?—

—Es tu problema—dijo Lucifer sacando la lengua

—¿Por qué no apareces otra?—pregunto Raphael algo cansado de tantos gritos mirando a su padre

—Esa gabardina tiene gracia de Castiel, si aparezco otra o esa se quema esa chispa de gracia se quemaría o desaparecería lastimando a Castiel, necesito esa—

—¿Cómo es que un trozo de tela tiene gracia de un serafín?—dijo Raphael

—Castiel lo hizo, se apegó a ella demasiado—suspiro Chuck—Chicos si su hermanito llora demasiado va a enfermar—

—Pues entonces será mejor que te des prisa y nos regreses a la normalidad—dijo Miguel cruzándose de brazos aun con la gabardina

—Miguel…—

—¡Mikey pásala!—grito Lucifer y Miguel le arrojo la gabardina.

Lucifer fingió no atraparla tirándola al suelo y pisándola.

—Ups—

—¡Lucifer! ¡Si no me obedecen los dos los mantendré en donde están, iré por la gabardina y entonces…—

—¡Si nos mantienes en donde estamos entonces la gabardina se quemara!—grito Lucifer

—¡Dejen de retarme!—Chuck camino alrededor de la mesa hacia sus hijos pero ellos volvieron a correr.

—Solo tienes que chasquear los dedos papá—dijo Lucifer

—Sí chasqueo los dedos será para que tú y Miguel estén sobre mi rodilla con el trasero desnudo ¡Ya dámela!—

—Pues veamos qué pasa si yo chasqueo los dedos—comento Lucifer al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, la gabardina se hizo rosa provocando que Castiel llorara más fuerte.

—¡LUCIFER! ¡Ambos están agotando mi paciencia!—

—Están agotando mi paciencia—repitió Lucifer intentando imitar a su padre, Miguel río ante aquello.

—Oh eso fue ¡SUFICIENTE!—grito Chuck, se sintió como el bunker tembló ante el grito.

—Hay no ya se molestó—dijo Miguel en tono de burla

—Que mal—siguió Lucifer riendo con su hermano

—Chicos ¿No se les está yendo de las manos?—pregunto Raphael—Papá ya se está poniendo rojo de tan molesto que esta y Castiel empezó a toser por tanto llorar—

—Solo queremos que nos devuelva a la normalidad y haremos lo que quiere—contesto Miguel—No me quedare como un novato para siempre—

—Castiel ¿Te puedes quedar sentadito mientras papá recupera tu gabardina?—pregunto mirando al pequeño angelito que ya tenía los ojos rojos y la carita roja de tanto llorar.

—Papiii—gimoteo algo triste por la idea de separarse

—Solo un momento mientras voy por ella y castigo a esos angelitos malos, si quieres puedo hacerte dormir y cuando despiertes ya tendrás tu gabardina ¿sí?—

Castiel miro fijamente a su padre limpiándose un par de lágrimas si querer aceptar.

—Hazlo por papá, solo será un momento, ni lo notaras—

El pequeño asintió y Chuck lo toco en la cabeza dejándolo dormir y se acercó a Raphael.

—Raph ¿Cuidarías a Castiel?—

—Claro—suspiro Raphael cargando al pequeño serafín en sus brazos.

Chuck se remango las mangas mirando hacia sus otros dos hijos mayores.

—Ahora sí ¡Vengan aquí con esa gabardina¡—

* * *

—Entonces ¿Qué los hizo aparecer así de repente?—pregunto Jody

—Pues parece que el cielo se adueñó de nuestro bunker—contesto Sam

—¿Es una broma?—pregunto Claire

—Ya quisiera, tenemos cuatro pequeños arcángeles, a dios y un bebé ángel—continuo Dean—Y estamos buscando a la hermana de dios al parecer—

—¿Han estado durmiendo bien? Parece que están cansados—

—Sé que parece una locura, pero es real—

—¿Entonces por qué los sacaron?—

—Pues los dos arcángeles mayores se comenzaron a peleas con dios por una gabardina del bebe y él bebe comenzó a llorar y como nosotros no soportamos los llantos dios nos hizo aparecer aquí—explico Dean sonriendo

—¿Y creen que él los regrese o ustedes…—pregunto Claire

—No sabemos, pero será mejor esperar—dijo Sam

* * *

—¡Vuelvan aquí!—grito Chuck aun persiguiendo a sus hijos por el bunker

—¡Devuélvenos a los cuatro a la normalidad!—grito Miguel con la gabardina en la mano

—¡Mikey! ¡Quémala de una vez él no lo hará!—dijo Lucifer a su hermano—¡Es un estúpido orgulloso!—

—¡LUCIFER Y MIGUEL!—

—Tómala—dijo Miguel dándole la gabardina a Lucifer

—¡Es su última oportunidad! ¡Entréguenmela!—grito Chuck estirando su mano hacia los dos angelitos delante suyo, se habían detenido en la sala de la mesa del mapa.

—No, es tu ultima oportunidad para hacer lo que decimos papá o la gabardina se quema—dijo Lucifer cruzándose de brazos

—Ya quiero ver cómo le explicas a Castiel que no pudiste darle su gabardina o que tuviste que crearle otra—agrego Miguel igualmente cruzándose de brazos

—¡Van a lastimar a su hermanito! ¡No me hablen de esa manera!—

Ambos arcángeles se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa y asintieron.

—Pues pobre Cassie, tendrá que aprender a vivir sin su gabardina—dijo Lucifer y la gabardina comenzó a incendiarse hasta consumirse, mientras esto pasaba se escuchó el llanto de Castiel desde la cocina, sabía que su gabardina se había quemado y despertó, más que por el pequeño dolor que sintió porque estaba triste.

Chuck no dijo nada ni espero más tiempo, apareció al lado de ambos arcángeles tomándolos por el oído y jalándolos hacia una silla, se sentó tirando a ambos arcángeles sobre su regazo, por suerte ambos arcángeles eran tan pequeños para que ambos cupieran en su regazo.

—No permitiré que mis hijos me hable y se comporten de esa manera—regaño

Hizo aparecer una sandalia en su mano, de aquellas que solo usaban los ángeles en el cielo, ya tenía en su regazo ambos traseritos desnudos por lo que no tardo en comenzar a bajar la sandalia.

* * *

Los Winchester aparecieron de nuevo en el bunker, no tuvieron oportunidad de despedirse de Jody por lo que pensaron en llamarle cuando vieran lo que había sucedido en el bunker, buscaron a Chuck hasta encontrarlo en la cocina.

Chuck cargaba a Castiel que seguía sollozando y solo estaba Raphael con él.

—¿Qué paso?—pregunto Sam

Chuck se dio la vuelta mirando a ambos cazadores moviendo al bebe serafín en sus brazos.

—Lucifer y Miguel quemaron la gabardina de Castiel y ahora Cas no quiere parar de llorar—suspiro Chuck algo frustrado

—¿Y dónde están los pequeños demonios?—pregunto Dean molesto

—Castigados en la biblioteca, a Gabriel lo puse a buscar algo que tenga para que Castiel deje de llorar—

—Ven, dame al pequeño problema—dijo Dean acercándose a Chuck

—Dean, es muy amable pero no quiero que grite—

—Se cómo controlar a un bebe, ya tuve a Sam hace tiempo—

—¡Hey!—

—Ven Cas—Dean quito a Castiel de los brazos de Chuck, en cuanto Castiel lo vio dio un gemido de miedo pero luego Dean lo alzo al aire.

Castiel sonrió un poco, Dean volvió a alzarlo al aire atrapándolo logrando hacer que Cas riera.

—Vamos a ver un poco de televisión ¿Te gusta la televisión verdad? Veremos lo que tú quieras—decía Dean a Castiel haciéndole sonreír.

—Gracias, ahora debo ir con mis desobedientes hijos para ver si aprendieron su lección—

Camino hasta la biblioteca donde estaban los dos angelitos en dos rincones.

—Vengan—ordeno con los brazos cruzados.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercaron a su padre.

—¿Volverán a hacer algo así?—

—Si nos devuelves a la normalidad no—murmuro Miguel molesto

—Mikey, ya tienes el traserito bastante rojo ¿Quieres otra azotaina?—

Miguel negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú Lucifer? ¿Quieres otra azotaina?—

Igualmente negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿qué se dice?—

—¡Lo sientooo!—sollozaron ambos al mismo tiempo abrazándose a su padre

—Shhh papá los perdona—susurro Chuck sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ambos—Solo no vuelvan a hacerlo—

* * *

 **Gracias DCFE por tus review :'D me animan a seguir con las historias**


	5. Chapter 5

Los cuatro pequeños arcángeles y los dos cazadores estaban fuera del bunker al lado del impala y aun allí se lograba escuchar los gritos y llantos de Castiel.

—¿¡Cuánto tiempo piensa seguir llorando!?—grito Dean molesto

—Tranquilo Dean él solo…—

—¡Ya paso toda la noche y casi todo un día!—continuo Dean—No dormimos nada y no sé si esta noche podremos dormir y todo por culpa de…—

—Lo sentimos si—dijo Gabriel—No imagine que lloraría tanto—

—Y ¿Por qué llora y grita? Creía que solo lloraría—pregunto Sam

—Es que está molesto con papá porque él prometió darle la gabardina y no se la devolvió así que técnicamente está haciendo un tipo de berrinche—explico Miguel—pero no entiendo porque quiere tanto esa tonta gabardina—

—Oh amigo—gruño Dean—¿Quieres que te lo diga?—

—Por supuesto—

—Porque desde que dejo el cielo, desde que sus hermanos comenzaron una guerra, desde que todos en su familia le dijeron que le odiaban solo nos tenía a nosotros y aun así se sentía fuera de lugar así que se apegó a esa estúpida gabardina porque era lo único que tenía que nadie le había quitado y ahora por que unos estúpidos niños estaban molestos no tiene nada ¡Felicidades ya le han quitado todo! ¡Solo falta que lo asesinen! O esperen…ya lo hicieron más de una vez—

Los cuatro arcángeles se vieron entre ellos, realmente se sentían culpables ahora.

—Creo que podríamos ir a disculparnos…—murmuro Miguel

—Una disculpa no lo soluciona todo—dijo Gabriel—¿Y si le damos otra gabardina?—

—Ya lo intentamos, no quiere otra—comento Lucifer—Pero si aquella tenía de su gracia ¿Les parece si nosotros…?—

—Vamos—Raphael asintió sonriendo—Quizás la quiera—

Miraron a los cazadores que los veían confundidos.

—Intentaremos arreglarlo, esperen aquí—dijo Miguel sonriendo

Entraron nuevamente en el bunker, su padre estaba en la sala del mapa con Castiel, aun intentaba calmarlo y parecía que perdía más la paciencia.

—Hijos ¿Qué sucede? Estoy un poco ocupado con su hermanito—

—Papá—dijo Gabriel chasqueando los dedos y apareciendo otra gabardina en sus manos—¿Podemos darle está a Cas?—

—Ya lo intente pero si quieren pueden—suspiro sentando a Castiel en la mesa el cual seguía llorando y gritando

Los cuatro se acercaron a Castiel entregándole la gabardina, Cas dejo de llorar un momento analizando la gabardina pensando que sería la que sus hermanos le quitaron, pero al ver que no era continúo llorando empujando la gabardina.

—Cassie, lo sentimos de verdad—empezó Gabriel

—No pensamos que te haría tanto daño—continuo Miguel

—También lamentamos todo lo que te hemos hecho, tu solo tenías esa gabardina después de todo lo que te paso y nosotros la destruimos, no podemos traer algo así de nuevo—explico Lucifer

—Así que esperamos aceptes esto—Raphael miro a sus hermanos

Los cuatro hicieron una pequeña chispa de su gracia de cada uno metiéndola en la gabardina, ahora tenía una chispa de cada uno entregándosela a Castiel el cual había observado todo con interés.

—Sabemos que no es la misma, que no es tu gracia, pero…¿Aceptarías la disculpa de tus hermanos?—pregunto Miguel

Castiel continuo observándolos un rato, las lágrimas aún se notaban en sus mejillas, pero después de un rato asintió abrazando la gabardina.

—T-Todo perdonado—balbuceo Castiel sonriendo

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los cinco ángeles habían crecido un poco, miraron a su padre que estaba a su lado.

—Mostraron un poco de madurez, no crecieron mucho, pero están progresando—sonrió levantando los hombros—Incluso Castiel, hay que tener madurez para perdonar—

Los cinco sonrieron corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

—Gracias papá—dijeron los cinco

Castiel al menos ya no parecía un bebe, era de alrededor de 5 años humanos y los arcángeles ya tendrían unos 13 años.

—Papá ¿Castiel también tendrá que ir a la escuela?—pregunto Gabriel

—No lo sé pequeño, él no está en peleas y no sé si merezca eso, además no iría con ustedes—

—¿Y por qué no fuimos a la escuela hoy nosotros?—pregunto Raphael

—Shhh—dijeron los otros tres

—Porque es sábado—sonrió Chuck

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—pregunto Lucifer

—Los sábados y domingos no se va a la escuela—

—Me encantan los sábados y domingos—comentaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

* * *

Estaban todos en la sala del mapa, Chuck y los dos cazadores analizaban los lugares donde la oscuridad se había presentado mientras que Raphael leía un libro y los otros tres arcángeles jugaban con Castiel. Ya habían pasado una semana así y todos sabían que los pequeños se frustraban mucho por la situación.

—Ve por ella Cas—dijo Gabriel arrojando una pelota lejos

—Chicos ¿Se dan cuenta que Cas es un bebe y no un perro?—pregunto Chuck algo cansado

—Pero aun así va por la pelota—resoplo Lucifer mientras Castiel le entregaba la pelota

—Jueguen a otra cosa—sugirió—¿Por qué no juegan a las escondidas en el cielo?—

—¿Escondidas en el cielo?—pregunto Dean

—Es un juego donde los ángeles se escondían y alguno lo buscaban—explico Raphael—Lo jugábamos todos en ocasiones especiales—

—Mikey siempre perdía primero—se burló Lucifer

—Calla—

—Yo quiero ver que está leyendo Raph—dijo Gabriel poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta Raphael.

—No quiero que me molestes Gabe, quiero leer—se quejó Raphael cubriendo el libro en si

—¡Solo quiero verlo!—grito Gabriel molesto estirando el libro

—¡Dije que no Gabe!—

Raphael jalo el libro y Gabriel hizo lo mismo, aun no podían controlar la fuerza de un arcángel mayor en un novato por lo cual el libro se rompió.

—¡Gabe!—grito Raphael con lágrimas en los ojos—Papaaa—

Comenzó a llorar para sorpresa, Gabriel se puso nervioso y también comenzó a llorar.

—Tranquilos lo reparare—dijo Chuck reparando el libro—¿Ven? Ya está, ya no lloren—

—¡Ya no quiero! ¡Gabe no me deja en paz!—grito Raphael arrojando el libro

—Gabriel te daré tu propio libro, deja a tu hermano leer solo ¿sí?—

—Nooo yo quiero leer con Raph—

—Dejen de llorar—se quejó Lucifer

—Déjalos en paz—Miguel empujo a Lucifer

—¡Tu no me puedes decir que hacer!—grito Lucifer volviendo a empujar a Miguel

—¡Claro que puedo!—

Miguel le dio un pellizco a Lucifer.

—¡Au! ¡Papá!—grito Lucifer

—Cariño, estoy con tus hermanos, espera—dijo Chuck intentando calmar a los dos arcángeles menores

Lucifer gruño pellizcando a Miguel.

—¡Ay! ¡Hey!—Miguel le salto encima jalándole el cabello

Lucifer mordió el brazo de Miguel y ambos comenzaron a jalarse el cabello, pellizcarse y morderse.

—¡Sepárense!—grito Chuck cargando a Gabriel y Raphael que seguían llorando

—¡Papaaa!—grito Raphael

—Muy bien—

Chuck se cargó a Gabriel por encima de los hombros, sentado en sus propios hombros, cargo a Raphael en un brazo y se acercó a los dos arcángeles que peleaban y cargo a Miguel separándolo de Lucifer cargándolo encima de un hombro, tomo a Lucifer debajo del otro brazo.

—Castiel ¿Dónde estás?—pregunto mirando a su alrededor buscando al pequeño angelito

Igual que Chuck, los cazadores miraron alrededor buscando a Castiel el cual estaba lamiendo el arma de Dean.

—¡Suelta eso!—gritaron todos

Dean se acercó arrebatándole el arma a Castiel el cual se molestó comenzando a llorar, ambos cazadores se cubrieron los oídos.

—¡Lo quiero!—grito Castiel

Chuck sentía como sus hijos mayores se removían aun queriendo pelear entre ellos, Raphael y Gabriel continuaban llorando, Gabriel le comenzaba a estirar el cabello y Raphael la camiseta, Miguel seguía discutiendo con Lucifer y ahora Castiel comenzaba un berrinche.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Tú comenzaste!—grito Lucifer removiéndose desde el brazo de su padre a Miguel que estaba en el hombro.

—¡Tú fuiste!—

—Papaaaa—gimoteo Castiel dando varias patadas

—Castiel, pequeño, cálmate, no se deben lamer esas cosas—dijo Chuck acercándose a su angelito, ya no tenía lugar para cargar a Castiel

—Papiii—grito Gabriel

—¡Noooo!—grito Castiel llorando

—¡Esta bien!—Dean camino molesto hacia Castiel levantándolo del suelo dándole tres fuertes palmadas y volviéndolo a colocar en el suelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando a Dean y hasta Castiel se quedó callado sorprendido.

—¡No se debe lamer las armas! ¡Es peligroso!—regaño Dean a Castiel

El pequeño angelito lo vio con ojos tristes pero Dean se cruzó de brazos.

—N-No te molesteees—sollozo Castiel abrazando los pies de Dean—Lo sientooo—

Dean se agacho cargando a Castiel meciéndolo en sus brazos sonriendo mientras caían lágrimas de los ojos del angelito, pero por lo menos ya no gritaba para aturdirlos.

—No estoy molesto Cas, solo me preocupé—dijo Dean

Chuck bajo a los mayores, primero a Lucifer de su brazo y luego a Miguel de su hombro dejándolos en el suelo.

—Quiero que se queden en silencio aquí de pie mientras intento calmar a sus hermanitos—advirtió señalando a ambos.

Los dos gruñeron cruzándose de brazos, Chuck se alejó con los otros dos aun cargándolos, ambos seguían sollozando.

—Raph ¿Puedes dejar de llorar? Te daré cualquier libro que quieras—

—¡No quiero nada!—grito Raphael molesto

—¡Yo quería leer con Raph!—grito Gabriel pataleando

—Raph ¿Puedes leer un rato con Gabe? Luego te daré helado, a ambos—

—¡No quiero!—

—¡Yo si quiero helado!—grito Gabriel sonriendo por fin

—Bien ¿Raph que quieres?—pregunto Chuck

—¿En serio le darás lo que quiera?—pregunto Dean

—¡Si! A mí no me querías dar helado cuando te lo pedía—reclamó Gabriel

—Dean…—

—Pues con razón es tan malcriado—murmuro Dean el cual cargaba a Castiel

—¿Qué haces aquí Dean?—pregunto Chuck algo cansado

—Los otros dos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo y Sam intenta separarlos—

—¿Tan rápido?—Chuck cargo a Raphael de nuevo y Gabriel le siguió caminando

Efectivamente encontraron a ambos arcángeles peleándose en el suelo y a Sam intentando quitar a Lucifer sin lograrlo.

—¡Suéltame Sam!—grito Lucifer molesto dándole una patada a Miguel en la cara

—¡Au! ¡Me lastimaste Lucifer!—

Miguel se sujetó la cara y efectivamente comenzó a salir algo de sangre de su labio.

—¡Estúpido!—Miguel salto encima de Lucifer de nuevo jalándole el cabello

—Hey sepárense los dos ahora—regaño Chuck en cuanto sintió que alguien le jalo de la pierna, miro hacia abajo a Gabriel

—Papá quiero mi helado—

—Ahora voy Gabriel, espera a que tus hermanos…—

—¡Lo quiero ahora!—grito Gabriel

—¡Muy bien estoy cansado!—

Chasqueo los dedos y todos vieron como los arcángeles se convirtieron en unos niños más pequeños. Chuck dejo a Raphael en el suelo aprovechando que todos se habían calmado por la impresión y se acercó a los dos que estaban peleándose tomando a ambos por el oído.

—¡Les dije muchas veces que no se pelearan! ¡Y miren como quedaron ambos!—regaño mientras caminaba jalando a ambos por los oídos—¡Siete años! ¡Se merecen menos los cuatro!—

—¡Papaaa!—gritaron Gabriel y Raphael

—¡Los quiero sentados!—grito Chuck dejando a ambos arcángeles mayores en dos sillas

Los dos asintieron frotándose sus oídos adoloridos y se sentaron.

—Muy bien, ahora Raph ¿Qué es lo que quieres para dejar de llorar?—

Raphael se limpió las lágrimas negando con la cabeza.

—Vamos Raph ¿Qué tiene mi pequeño sanador?—cargo de nuevo a Raphael haciéndole cosquillas, Raphael comenzó a sonreír hasta que no aguanto más y río—Solo quieres estar con papá ¿verdad?—

Raphael asintió, Chuck noto que Gabriel seguía abrazado a su pierna.

—Vayan ambos a la cocina, allí les deje algo de helado, porfavor cómanlo en silencio y tranquilos—

Bajo a Raphael y juntos corrieron hacia la cocina. Suspiro caminado de regreso a donde estaban los dos arcángeles sentados.

—Se quedaran sentados hasta que se tranquilicen—indico señalándolos—Miguel ven para curarte ese labio—

Miguel asintió corriendo al lado de su padre, le toco el labio curándolo lentamente. Antes de que regresara a la silla, Chuck bajo a Miguel sobre su rodilla izquierda comenzando a darle varias nalgadas.

—Les dije que no pelearan y que obedecieran—

—¡Auuu! ¡Ay! ¡Lo sientooo papá!—

—No es a mí a quien le debes una disculpa Mikey—

—¡Lo siento Luci!—

Continuo un rato más hasta que supo que el traserito de Miguel estaba suficientemente rojo lo puso de pie.

—Vuelve a sentarte—

Miguel asintió regresando a su silla, se froto un poco su pequeño trasero adolorido, Chuck sonrió, mientras más pequeños los hacia más adorables se veían, Miguel era ahora tan pequeño como cuando solo estaban ellos dos y ni siquiera había creado a Lucifer.

—Lucifer, ven para que pueda curarte—

Lucifer negó con la cabeza.

—Lucifer—

—¿Me vas a castigar?—

—Sabes que te lo ganaste, no debiste patear a Mikey en la cara—suspiro poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos al ver que el arcángel no se acercaba—Ven Lucifer—

—¡No! ¡Quieres más a Mike que a mí!—

—Sabes que no es verdad—dijo acercándose al pequeño cargándolo fuera de la silla.

—Papaaa—pataleo Lucifer intentando soltarse

Como dijo, Chuck primero lo curo y luego lo bajo sobre su rodilla como con Miguel, le dio el mismo número de nalgadas hasta que lo puso de pie.

—Vengan mis pequeños guerreros—abrió los brazos y ambos le abrazaron llorando

Los cargo, a cada uno en cada brazo y volvió hasta la sala donde estaban ambos cazadores con Dean jugando con Castiel.

—¿Todo resuelto?—pregunto Sam

—Por el momento si—suspiro Chuck sentándose

—¿Por qué no los regresas a la normalidad? Quizás así su comportamiento cambie—sugirió Dean

—Lo considerare, pero parecen ir a peor, como si realmente se estuvieran haciendo novatos—

—¿En serio Castiel lamia todo?—pregunto Sam

—Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

—Papá, Castiel está lamiendo el celular de Dean—sonrió Lucifer señalando a Castiel en los brazos de Dean

—¡Cas!—grito Dean arrebatándole el celular

—¡Dámelo!—se quejó Castiel pataleando

—En el cielo, Lucifer y Miguel peleaban todo el tiempo, Gabriel quería seguir a Lucifer pero cuando se molestaba seguía a Raphael hasta hartarlo, Castiel era el más pequeño y para atraer la atención lamía todo lo que podía—suspiro Chuck explicando—Era realmente un lío de peleas, gritos y llantos—

—Entonces ¿No crees que necesites ayuda?—pregunto Sam—No nosotros, sino que creo que no estabas solo en el cielo ¿O sí?—

Chuck pensó un rato sobre aquello, después saco a ambos arcángeles de sus hombros.

—¿Creen comportarse si los regreso a una edad mayor?—pregunto mirando a los arcángeles

Ambos asintieron entusiasmados, Chuck los bajo al suelo.

—Perfecto, volverán a ser unos niños si me dan una razón—advirtió antes de chasquear los dedos

Ambos ahora eran de nuevo adolescentes, quizás alrededor de 16 años humanos ambos, se miraron a ellos mismos sonriendo.

—Gracias—

Ahora los cuatro eran adolescentes ¿Eso ayudaría o empeoraría todo? Por el momento dejaría a Cas como esta.


	6. Chapter 6

Había ahora cuatro adolescentes arcángeles, al parecer Raphael y Gabriel no estaban felices al saber que su padre había devuelto a la normalidad a los mayores y a ellos no, por lo que les complació haciendo a los cuatro adolescentes.

—No quiero ir a la escuela—se quejó Gabriel

—¿Vamos a discutir eso de nuevo? Los cuatro irán a clases y volverán, eso no los matara—dijo Chuck preparando algunas cosas.

—Pero papá…—gimoteo Gabriel pisando el suelo

—¿Quieres volver a ser un novato Gabriel? Porque eres el único que se queja y parece querer hacer una rabieta—

Gabriel miro a sus hermanos, era verdad que ninguno quería ir pero nadie se quejaba ya que estaban algo alegres de ser más grandes, igual le molestaba la idea de volver a una escuela y ahora que era mayor sabía que no sería sencillo.

—Bien—Gabriel tomo su propia mochila y camino hacia a la cochera para entrar al impala molesto

Su padre suspiro, lo dejaría pasar por ahora ya que comprendía que estuviera molesto, pero no había otra forma para ayudarlos porque ya habían mostrado actuar como hermanos en la otra escuela, ahora quizás podría pasar lo mismo.

* * *

Los había dejado en la entrada como la última vez y se había ido en el impala, no había pasado mucho cuando Gabriel se dio la vuelta caminando lejos de la escuela.

—E-Espea Gabriel ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Lucifer intentarlo detenerlo

—No soportare más de esta mierda, sí ustedes quieren quedarse bien, pero yo me iré—

—¿Huiras como siempre? No me sorprende—comento Raphael

Gabriel se detuvo en seco mirando hacia atrás a Raphael, aquello le había molestado, regreso tomando a Raphael por la camiseta.

—¡Yo tengo valor para irme! ¡Yo no traicionaría a mis propios hermanos!—

—¡Los traicionaste al decir cuál era la llave de la jaula!—

—¡Solo quería salvarlos de que se mataran!—

—¡Era algo que debía hacerse!—

—¡Basta los dos!—grito Miguel—No discutan ya sobre el pasado—

—¿Lo dice el que no puede olvidar lo del jardín?—pregunto Lucifer con algo de sarcasmo

Miguel volteo hacia Lucifer molesto.

—No debías entrar a ese jardín y lo sabes, no de esa manera—reclamó

—¿Lo ves? Aun no lo superas—

Un relámpago atravesó el cielo y la lluvia cayó sobre ellos, todos los estudiantes corrieron dentro de la escuela, detuvieron su discusión por unos momentos.

—Sí Gabriel quiere irse déjalo—comento Miguel caminando

—Como siempre, no te importa—dijo Lucifer

—No es que no me importe Lucifer, solo lo dejo hacer lo que quiera y que afronte las consecuencias de sus decisiones—

—Fue por eso, por esa actitud que la guerra comenzó—

Lucifer señalo a Miguel, el arcángel mayor se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a su hermano.

—La guerra no fue por eso, fue porque no podías seguir las órdenes de nuestro padre—

—Saben que, sí quieren discutir háganlo, me voy—dijo Gabriel fastidiado caminando lejos

Lucifer devolvió la mirada a Miguel dándole un empujón, se alejó detrás de Gabriel, él no lo dejaría irse.

—Gabriel, vamos—lo tomo por el hombro haciendo que se diera la vuelta—Ven conmigo, si no te gusta como es la escuela pues nos vamos juntos ¿está bien?—

—Luci ¿Por qué haces esto? Deberías dejarme solo y…—

—No dejare que estés solo de nuevo hermanito, si nuestro padre se molesta que sea con ambos, entonces ¿vienes?—

Gabriel lo miro unos momentos y asintió con una sonrisa, caminaron ambos de regreso a la escuela.

—

Habían pasado un par de clases, Lucifer y Gabriel se habían sentado lejos de Miguel y Raphael en ambas clases esperando que todo terminara pero como siempre había alguien que se burlaba de los nuevos. Miguel y Raphael los ignoraban con facilidad, las bromas y las indirectas, pero Lucifer estaba teniendo suficiente con todo esto.

—¿Y qué tal el infierno Lucifer?—se burló un chico por cuarta vez, sus amigos se rieron de lo mismo.

Lucifer suspiro intentando calmarse, apretaba un lápiz en sus manos hasta que el mismo se rompió, Gabriel lo miraba algo nervioso por lo cual le toco el hombro.

—Tranquilízate, a veces son así de molestos, solo ignóralos como Mike o Raph lo hacen—

—Sí hacen alguna otra bromita…—

—Sabes que a nuestro padre le molestaría sí tú…—

—¿Sí los mando al infierno? Pues si siguen así no creo que me importe lo que diga nuestro padre—

Gabriel solo sonrió deseando internamente que no dijeran otra cosa, era hora de la siguiente clase por lo que Gabriel tomo sus libros y se puso de pie para salir, Lucifer ya se había puesto de pie esperando en la puerta a su hermanito, cuando el arcángel menor estaba caminado uno de los chicos que les estaban molestando paso chocando los hombros tirándole los libros de las manos, Gabriel cayó al suelo al tropezarse con un asiento.

—Cuidado estúpido, casi me tiras—se quejó el chico—espero me pidas perdón—

Lucifer había tenido suficiente, dio un paso al frente listo para mandar a aquellos chicos al infierno, no le importaba que se metieran con él pero con su hermano...

Alguien paso a su lado rápidamente, cuando se dio cuenta estaba Miguel sujetando al chico por la camiseta, a pesar de todo Miguel era más alto que cualquiera de ellos y Gabriel más pequeño, las edades humanas eran las mismas pero la estatura de cada uno seguía siendo diferente.

—Pídele perdón a mi hermano y levanta sus libros—dijo Miguel con una mirada amenazante— _Ahora_ —

—Mikey no hace falta que tú…—comenzó Gabriel juntando sus libros para poder levantarlos

—Deja esos libros como estaban Gabriel, este amable joven los juntara por ti ¿verdad?—

—Mikey, yo puedo hacerlo no tienes que…—

—Deja _esos libros_ —

Gabriel asintió dejando los libros como estaban, ese tono de Miguel demostraba lo molesto que estaba.

—¿Quién te crees para…—reclamo el chico molesto

—Me creo el hermano mayor del que has estado insultando todo el día, me creo el hermano mayor del que acabas de empujar e insultar y me creo el sujeto que te mandara al hospital sin casi ningún órgano sí no haces lo que te digo—

El chico estaba algo nervioso, pero igualmente se burló mirando a sus otros amigos.

—¿No sabes quién soy yo? No creo que puedas tocarme ni un cabello—dijo el chico seguro

Miguel lo soltó dejándolo en el suelo, sonrió unos momentos.

—¿Quién eres? No me importa, pero no pienso solo tocarte un cabello—

Miguel levantó la mano listo para hacer sufrir a ese sujeto cuando alguien abrazo su brazo, miro hacia abajo para ver a Gabriel.

—Gracias por defenderme, pero a nuestro padre no le gustara lo que piensas hacer, no lo hagas—

—Vamos Gabriel, déjame darle su merecido a esta basura—

—Ya quisiera yo que lo hicieras, pero sí lo haces…—

Miguel miro a Gabriel unos momentos, suspiro relajándose, no lo haría como pensaba porque su padre seguramente se enojaría y no quería volver a ser un novato por lo cual junto los libros de Gabriel y camino hacia la puerta con Gabriel a su lado.

—¿Lo dejaras así solamente?—pregunto Lucifer algo molesto

—Claro que no ¿Quién crees que soy?—contesto Miguel sonriendo, miro un momento hacia los chicos atrás, eran los únicos en el salón de clases así que podía hacerlo—Creo que tu gorra se incendia—

El chico miro y efectivamente su gorra tenía fuego, se la quitó rápido tirándola sobre algunos papeles que pronto comenzaron a prender en fuego también, los cuatro arcángeles caminaban hacia afuera cuando las alarmas de incendio sonaron.

—Eres el mejor—dijo Gabriel riendo

—Espera a que nuestro padre se entere, no seré "el mejor" para él—suspiro Miguel—Solo espero no esté muy molesto como para volver a hacerme un novato—

—Yo creo que ya no tendremos clases, con un incendio y la evacuación de la escuela…—comento Raphael

—¿Y sí nos vamos?—sugirió Lucifer—No tenemos nada que hacer y nuestro padre no vendrá hasta las 2 por nosotros—

—¿Hablas de escapar de la escuela? No podemos hacer…—comenzó Miguel

—¿No podemos desobedecer? Vamos Mikey, anímate un poco, será divertido—pidió Gabriel sonriendo.

El arcángel miro a sus hermanos, Raphael también parecía un poco convencido, suspiro asintiendo ya no tenía de otra ¿verdad?

—Nuestro padre va a estar tan furioso…—dijo Miguel siguiendo a sus hermanos


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck estaba sentado tomando de una taza de café escuchando como ambos hermanos discutían sobre algo sin sentido sobre el problema de la oscuridad como siempre, los dejaba hablar entre ellos sobre si sería buena idea o no tener de su lado a Lucifer y los demás arcángeles con lo mal que se llevaban todos ellos.

—Chuck…¿Tú qué opinas?—pregunto Sam con cuidado

—Me preocupa un poco la relación entre mis hijos, pero al menos no se gritan todo el tiempo como cuando llegaron, así que supongo que están mejorando—

—¿Si quiera sabes lo que están haciendo? Pueden incendiar la escuela—reclamo Dean

—No están en clases, escaparon de la escuela después de, efectivamente, provocar un incendio leve—

Ambos cazadores se exaltaron por lo mencionado, Dean no decía de verdad aquello de incendiar la escuela, sabía que los arcángeles podrían hacer algo peor pero solo se le había ocurrido eso aunque no creyó que fuera tan literal.

—¿Y no harás algo? Sueltos por el mundo pueden comenzar otro apocalipsis—dijo Dean agitando una de su manos molesto

—No creo que necesiten que intervenga a menos que de verdad hagan algo peligroso—

—¿Crees que se pondrían en peligro?—pregunto Sam

—No ellos, sino que hagan algo peligroso para mis demás creaciones—corrigió Chuck

—Pero con la oscuridad suelta…¿No están en peligro?—agrego Sam

Eso hizo pensar a Chuck unos momentos, tomo otro sorbo de su taza suspirando.

—Tienen protección para que mi hermana no los encuentre, pero si hacen algo pueden llamar su atención y entonces los capturarían…quizás sea mejor ir por ellos—

—Sí, es mejor ir por ellos, no se sabe que puedan hacer—Dean elevo la voz expresando su molestia

—Si continúas elevando la voz despertaras al pequeño Castiel—comento Chuck frustrado, ahora tenía que ir por sus hijos mayores preocupándose por el ángel más pequeño.

No sabía qué hacer, si iba por sus hijos mayores no podía dejar al pequeño ángel con los cazadores temiendo lo que un ángel bebé podría hacer con el humor o salud de ambos cazadores, pero tampoco creía que pudiera llevárselo y arriesgar a otros humanos.

—Pero…¿Qué hago con Castiel?—se preguntó en voz alta

—Ve rápido y vuelve antes de que se despierte, no creo que tardes—sugirió Dean

—Oh no, tardare, no conoces a mis hijos—

—pero tú sí los conoces, solo ve y oblígalos a estar aquí—

—Creo que los dejare solos, dejare que exploren un poco y si veo que algo se sale de control iré por ellos, pero espero puedan manejarlo solos—

Dean gruño ante la idea pero no dijo nada, Sam solo suspiro levantando los hombros cuando Dean le miro, Chuck solo vigilaría a sus hijos de lejos esperando que nada malo pasara.

* * *

Los cuatro arcángeles paseaban por las calles caminando, Gabriel con más normalidad que los demás y aunque a los mayores no les gustara admitir, estaban algo nerviosos. Miguel estaba nervioso por estar desobedeciendo ordenes, Lucifer solo se sentía fuera de lugar y aunque Raphael quería dar a parecer que no le importaba estaba atento para algún ataque enemigo.

—Chicos, si no vamos a estar en clases quizás sería mejor volver a casa—comento Miguel—Yo ya tengo suficientes problemas como deberían adivinar—

—Tranquilo Mikey, papá sabrá que solo querías defendernos, solo hiciste lo que cualquier hermano mayor haría—dijo Gabriel con un sonrisa

—Solo agrega el incendio, no creo que un hermano mayor llegue a casi incendiar la escuela—agrego Lucifer sonriendo

—No _incendie_ la escuela—

—Entonces ¿Cómo explicas las alarmas de incendio?—Lucifer sonrió a la angustia de su hermano

—E-Eso fue por el humo ¡Deja de molestar Lucifer!—

Lucifer soltó una risita, le gustaba molestar a Miguel cuando tenía la oportunidad y esa oportunidad casi nunca llegaba ya que Miguel siempre intentaba ser el soldado perfecto. Allí estaban, no eran cuatro guerreros ni cuatro arcángeles, eran cuatro hermanos paseando tranquilamente, bromeando sin nada más que diversión.

—Papá exagero con lo de hacernos menores ¡Apenas volvió y ya quiere que todo este arreglado!—se quejó Gabriel

—Shh sabes que puede oírte—dijo Raphael

—Eso no me importa ¡Que me escuche si quiere! ¡No puede irse y volver cuando quiera!—

—Creo que es algo cobarde de su parte—agrego Lucifer

—Como tú Gabriel, quizás sacaste eso de él—dijo Raphael con algo de resentimiento

Aquello molesto a Gabriel ¿Por qué Raphael no podía olvidar que se fue? Él podía olvidar su traición al no apoyarlo cuando quería que la guerra solo terminara, estaba molesto, avanzo poniéndose frente a Raphael con algo de desafío.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿No puedes estar un segundo sin llamarme cobarde? ¡Tú eres un traidor y yo no lo digo en cada oportunidad!—

—Vamos, no discutan porfavor—intervino Miguel—Habíamos terminado con todo lo de discutir—

—Dilo Mikey ¿Quién te molesto más? ¿Te molesto más que yo me fuera o que Raphael traicionara a sus hermanos al no intervenir en la lucha?—

Miguel ahora se vio envuelto en la discusión, estaban a mitad de la calle con varias personas que les miraban esperando que los adolescentes saltaran en una pelea, le ponía nervioso estar allí, si eso continuaba a peor entonces los relámpagos comenzarían, si alguno iba a mucho peor molestándose profundamente entonces los relámpagos caerían cerca provocando incendios, no quería nada de eso, no quería a alguno de sus hermanitos tan molesto para provocar algún incendio o heridos.

—¡Contesta!—grito Gabriel frustrado

Sabía lo que Gabriel quería, solo quería que dijera a cuál de los dos prefería, en el cielo, después de que Lucifer se fue, siempre se inclinó un poco más por Raphael preocupándose que Gabriel se volviera como Lucifer, eso le destrozaría, perder al menor de sus hermanitos, por eso sintió que fue mejor ser frío con él, pero cuando Gabriel se fue supo que quizás había sido un error.

Aun así, aunque quisiera inclinarse hacia Gabriel esta vez y darle la razón, sabía que no sería la respuesta correcta y sincera.

—Gabriel, realmente pienso que escapar y esconderse fue una acción cobarde, mientras peleaba con Lucifer estabas dispuesto a interferir arriesgándote a lastimarte pero cuando ya no estaba, solo huiste como un cobarde…Raphael no tenía obligación de meterse en nuestra pelea y tú tampoco—

Gabriel se volvió a sentir herido por las palabras de su hermano, siempre lo mismo, él era un cobarde por no querer ver lo rota que era su familia.

—¡Tú siempre me rechazaste!—

—Espera Gabriel yo…—Miguel intento tomar el hombro de Gabriel para calmarlo pero el arcángel menor se alejó.

—¡Siempre me viste como si fuera Lucifer!—

—Gabriel cálmate—ordeno Miguel notando lo que temía, las personas se estaban deteniendo y lo peor era que los relámpagos se escuchaban en el cielo—Tranquilízate, solo estábamos hablando—

—Me mirabas con odio y nunca pude entender lo que hacía mal…yo solo quería a mi hermano—Gabriel le miro con rencor—Y en lugar de eso tuve a un comandante, no puedes culparme por irme—

Los mayores sabían lo que se acercaba, si continuaban así entonces todo iría a peor y su padre los descubriría, tenían que detenerlo antes de que algo peor pasara.

—Escúchame Gabriel, yo no quería hacerte sentir así, solamente estaba angustiado por…—comenzó Miguel quizás si revelaba el por qué su actitud en aquella época entonces su hermanito se tranquilizaría.

—Tú comenzaste esto—comento Lucifer molesto, interrumpió a Miguel mirando hacia Raphael—Sí lograras callar tu estúpida boca entonces nada de esto estaría pasando—

—Me lo dice el que comenzó de verdad todo, sí solo hubieras aceptado a los humanos—

—¡Basta! ¡Los tres!—grito Miguel por fin desesperado por no hacer de eso más grande

—¡No puedes decirme cuando callarme!—grito Gabriel—¡No seguiré haciendo lo que tú quieres!—

Miguel se acercó rápidamente tomando a Gabriel por los hombros le sacudió con fuerza para atraer su atención, Gabriel le miro algo asustado por la brusquedad de la situación.

—Escúchame _niño_ , baja tu tono conmigo y tranquiliza tu humor, no me hagas tranquilizarte yo mismo—advirtió con aquel tono tan atemorizante, agito un poco más a Gabriel para atraer su atención—¿Entendido?—

Gabriel se sentía aun molesto, pero sabía que estaba empujando a Miguel hasta el límite de su paciencia y no quería seguir empujando hasta acabar con toda la paciencia de su hermano.

—Bien—dijo soltándose del agarre de Miguel—Entonces como el cobarde que soy, me iré yo solo—

—Espera—Lucifer intervino—Yo no puedo dejarte ir así y desaparecer—

—¿Qué harás? ¿Asesinarme?—

—¿No puedes olvidar eso? Solo quiero estar con mi hermanito—

—Púdrete Lucifer—

Y en ese momento Gabriel desapareció sin dejar rastro, Lucifer respiro profundamente desapareciendo también, no dejaría ir a su hermano así, no quería que Gabriel sufriera de nuevo solo sin poder expresar lo que le molestaba. Miguel y Raphael se quedaron juntos de nuevo, solo ellos dos sin saber que hacer ¿Ir y perseguir a sus hermanos o solo dejarlos ir?

—Gabriel está actuando como un niño—se quejó Raphael

Miguel apretó los puños, soportaba algunas cosas pero no eso, se giró señalando a Raphael con una mirada severa.

—Tú eres el que está actuando como un niño sin poder olvidar aquello, sabes bien que la oscuridad esta suelta y puede lastimar a nuestros hermanos pero a tú solo te preocupas por ti, como el egoísta que siempre has sido—

Y con eso Miguel también desapareció.

* * *

Amara estaba buscando alguna pequeña señal de donde podría estar su hermano, esperando cualquier pequeño gesto de poder para ir tras él, estaba sentada en un parque cuando vio los relámpagos, estaba en una ciudad diferente pero sabía que aquello era un gesto de poder así que iría hacia allá.

Gabriel estaba en un campo casi desolado, el pasto seco y los arboles sin vida indicaban que no habría peligro de lastimar a alguien por lo que comenzó a pisar y patear el suelo soltando su frustración reprimida, soltando insultos al aire, algunos relámpagos cayeron cerca incendiando algunos árboles secos, planeaba apagar el fuego cuando todo terminara pero ahora solo quería sacar esa frustración de su sistema.

No recordaba la última vez que había hecho un berrinche tan grande, quizás aquella vez que Miguel le había castigado injustamente por una mentira que Raphael había dicho, lo recordaba, Raphael se había escapado a la tierra cuando nadie veía pero se había lastimado un brazo con la caída y no había podido ocultarlo, temía la ira de su hermano mayor por lo que dijo que Gabriel lo había empujado para caerse a la tierra en alguna pelea entre ellos.

Había sido tan injusto que Miguel no escuchara cuando intento explicar que era una mentira, era comprensible ya que Gabriel siempre mentía para salirse con la suya pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era inocente y aun así Miguel no le había escuchado tirándolo sobre su regazo, había usado el cinturón en él tan duramente con el regaño de "Raphael pudo lastimarse aún peor" y aun después de todo le dejo allí llorando solo, sabía que Miguel estaba molesto por la idea de que hubiera empujado a Raphael y por eso lo había dejado solo pero aún era peor que no le haya escuchado por lo que Gabriel bajo a la tierra y comenzó a patear y pisar soltando insultos y maldiciones hasta que se cansó.

Fue después de que su padre hablo con Miguel que Raphael obtuvo lo que merecía y Miguel había pedido perdón a su hermano menor, pero eso no quitaba lo que había sucedido, aquella frustración, Miguel también había sido regañado por su padre por no escuchar la explicación de Gabriel y tomarlo en mano demasiado rápido.

Se sentía igual que en aquel recuerdo, con frustración hacia sus hermanos por lo que no espero en querer descargar su ira contra la tierra pisándola con fuerza gritando alguna maldición a sus hermanos mayores, todos tenían la culpa de que su pequeña familia feliz se rompiera y aun se dignaban en reclamarle y decirle cobarde, Miguel tampoco le daba la razón ni le permitía seguir expresándose.

Estaba tan molesto que cuando por fin sintió que saco algo de su frustración de sus sistema dejo de patear, un se escuchaban varios relámpagos caer pero al menos la tierra no temblaba con cada patada o pisotón, se quedó de pie cruzando los brazos ¿Por qué sus hermanos tenían que ser tan idiotas?

—¿Qué sucede? Pareces molesto—

Conocía esa voz, se dio la vuelta mirado a aquello que tanto temían, había sido tan estúpido para atraer su atención.

—¿Tía?—


	8. Chapter 8

—Hola sobrino—

La mujer camino hacia el joven arcángel lentamente.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?—

¿Debería o no decir dónde estaba su padre? Después de todo su padre no había hecho nada con él desde que lo regreso, estaba molesto porque su padre pensaba que devolviéndole la vida todo estaría arreglado pero tampoco caería tan bajo como para revelar la ubicación de su padre.

—¿Para qué quieres a mi padre?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—Sabes que solo quiero hablar algo con él, solo dime donde esta—

—Para tú mala suerte, mi padre nos abandonó hace mucho tiempo y no sabemos nada de él, quizás esté muerto ya—

—Estas mintiendo sobrino, yo misma sabría si mi hermano estuviera muerto—

—Entonces deberías saber dónde está—

Gabriel cayó de rodillas al suelo por un agonizante dolor dentro de él, sabía que su tía lo estaba causando pero podría soportarlo.

—¡Suéltalo!—grito una voz detrás de ellos

Amara se giró para ver a Lucifer y a Miguel, se burló, estaba teniendo más posibilidades de encontrarse con su hermano, dejo libre a Gabriel el cual comenzó a escupir algo de sangre, el joven arcángel miro a sus hermanos mayores.

—Lárguense n-no tienen nada que hacer aquí—murmuro recuperándose

—Cállate Gabriel—dijo Lucifer algo más molesto de lo que le gustaría

—¡No puedes callarme!—grito molesto

—Gabriel—hablo Miguel realmente molesto—guarda silencio y vete de aquí—

—Sí yo quiero quedarme no puedes impedirlo Miguel—

—Basta, no formare parte de su estúpida discusión y no dejare que ninguno se vaya—

Amara presiono a los tres arcángeles haciéndolos caer al suelo con el mismo dolor que había hecho sentir a Gabriel, estaba en eso cuando Raphael apareció de la nada.

—¡Ahora! —grito lanzando un ataque de poder a Amara

Los arcángeles mayores soportaron aquel dolor agonizante y lanzaron ataques igualmente, Amara se debilito cayendo al suelo, era unos segundos por lo que Raphael corrió tomando a Gabriel del suelo y los cuatro arcángeles desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en una iglesia abandonada para ser irónico, tres de ellos estaban heridos y Raphael estaba agotado pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse con algo de descanso de los cuatros, Gabriel limpio sangre que caía de su labio para ver a sus hermanos mayores.

—¿P-Por qué? D-Debieron dejarme con ella y ustedes estarían bien—dijo Gabriel entre respiraciones

—P-Porque eres nuestro hermanito—respondió Miguel sonriendo

—Uno muy estúpido al parecer ¿Cómo se te ocurre soltar una rabieta justo en estos tiempos? ¡Con la oscuridad suelta! ¡Pudo haberte capturado!—grito Lucifer molesto

—Lo sé—murmuro Gabriel

—¡No! ¡No lo sabes! ¡Te podría haber pasado algo peor por tu imprudencia!—

Gabriel iba a gritarle algo a su hermano cuando Raphael salto hacia él abrazándole, le había sorprendido.

—Tenía miedo de perderte, lo siento, no debí causar esa pelea, fue mi culpa que nos separáramos, por mi culpa la oscuridad pudo atraparte, lo siento hermanito—hablaba Raphael mientras le abrazaba con fuerza

Gabriel se calmó sonriendo, allí estaba el hermano que quería tanto, los mayores también se acercaron uniéndose al abrazo, quizás no sería malo asumir algo de responsabilidad con lo sucedido.

—L-Lo siento…debería dejar de actuar como un niño, fue mi culpa—se disculpó Gabriel, los cuatro se separaron de aquel abrazo entre ellos.

—Olvidemos toda esta discusión ¿Sí? Lo bueno es que nada paso—comento Miguel sonriendo

—Diselo a nuestro padre ¿Creen que los sepa?—pregunto Lucifer sacudiendo su ropa.

Miguel, Lucifer y Gabriel estaban llenos de tierra, Gabriel tenía un par de manchas de sangre en su ropa por haberla escupido.

—Creo que lo sabe, pero ¿Crees que este molesto?—agrego Miguel

—Tranquilo Mike, no creo que este molesto por lo de la escuela pero…la discusión y otras cosas…—dijo Raphael

—Además ya son las cinco de la tarde—comento Lucifer

—¡Las cinco!—gritaron los tres restantes

—¡Tenemos que volver ya!—grito Miguel

Los tres asintieron al mayor y en un momento estaban en la entrada del bunker, pero ellos no se habían transportado allí y para su mala suerte su padre estaba frente a ellos con las manos tras su espalda.

—¿Algo nuevo hijos?—

Los cuatro arcángeles se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir.

—Las clases tomaron más tiempo del que pensábamos—respondió Lucifer

—¿En serio? Porque en la escuela cancelaron las clases temprano por una alarma de incendio, que extraño ¿No Miguel?—

—Pues…los accidentes ocurren ¿no?—comento Miguel con una sonrisa

—Cuéntenme ¿Por qué están tan sucios y qué pasa con esa sangre de Gabriel? Mejor aún ¿Por qué están tan débiles de poder?—

—P-Papá—

—¿Sí Gabriel?—

—¿Qué tienes en tus manos?—

—Oh esto—saco sus manos detrás de su espalda mostrando el cinturón—Es algo que uso en los arcángeles que discuten o arriesgan sus vidas de una manera imprudente ¿Ven a algún arcángel así por aquí?—

—Padre nosotros…—comenzó Miguel intentando defender a sus hermanos, sí él no hubiera comenzado el incendio no se habrían escapado y no habrían discutido.

—Silencio Miguel, creo que los cuatro saben a qué me refiero—dijo con más severidad—¿Arriesgarse así con la oscuridad? Estoy orgulloso de que trabajaran juntos contra su tía pero todo eso se habría evitado si no discutieran como les dije—

—Es estúpido que nos digas eso ¡Ni siquiera ayudaste!—grito Lucifer molesto

—No intervine porque confié en que ustedes podrían hacerlo solos, sí algo se hubiera salido de control iría sin dudarlo, ahora veamos lo ocurrido—comenzó con la atención de los cuatro arcángeles adolescentes—Gabriel casi escapo en cuanto los deje, Miguel uso sus poderes en la escuela aun cuando dije que no lo hicieran…—

—Esos idiotas molestaban a mis hermanos, no me quedaría callado—reclamó Miguel

—Hijo no me molesta que defiendas a tus hermanos, pero eres suficientemente fuerte para defenderlos sin usar tus poderes, deberías pensar mejor pero parece que tu mente se nubla cuando te molestas y ahora deja de interrumpirme—

Miguel se quedó callado, en cierta forma su padre tenía razón y eso le molestaba.

—Escaparon de la escuela aun sabiendo que eso me disgustaría, eso no me molesta pero aun debieron volver a casa cuando vieron que no sería buena idea— continuó—discutieron y pelearon insultándose entre ustedes de nuevo aun cuando _prohibí_ las peleas entre ustedes, peor que eso Gabriel lanzo una rabieta haciendo que la oscuridad descubriera su posición lastimándolo, Miguel y Lucifer se dieron cuenta y decidieron atacar arriesgándose, por suerte nadie resultó gravemente herido gracias a que Raphael ataco también—

Gabriel se sentía personalmente culpable ya que casi todo sucedió por su culpa, Miguel le protegió de aquellos chicos por lo que era su culpa lo del incendió, luego la pelea también fue su culpa y lo de la oscuridad, solo él debería ser castigado no sus hermanos.

—Papá, fue todo mi culpa, porfavor no castigues a mis hermanos—dijo Gabriel

Su padre lo miro unos momentos, era valiente del menor culparse por todo, pero no era lo correcto.

—Miguel ¿Estás de acuerdo que Gabriel tuvo la culpa del incendio?—pregunto mirando a su hijo mayor

—No, fue mi decisión hacerlo y creo que podría haber resuelto todo mejor sin necesidad de usar mi poder—

—Entonces ¿Alguno piensa que Gabriel es el culpable de su discusión? Dime Raphael y Lucifer ¿Gabriel es culpable?—

Los mencionados negaron con la cabeza, ellos deberían dejar de comenzar discusiones entre ellos, era verdad que Raphael la comenzó pero Lucifer transformo esa pelea de dos en discusión de cuatro.

—Gabriel, de lo único que eres culpable es de alertar a la oscuridad de tu ubicación por solo porque estabas molesto con tus hermanos pero se exactamente por quién comenzar—

Avanzó tomando a Gabriel por el brazo le hizo caminar un par de pasos lejos de sus hermanos levantando el cinturón le dio tres fuertes azotes, Gabriel salto hacia delante con cada uno.

—¡Ay! ¡Ow ¡Papá!—

—Silencio niño—dijo dando dos últimos azotes para soltarle—Ve a la biblioteca y espera allí—

Vio como Gabriel froto su trasero y asintió caminando escaleras abajo hacia la biblioteca. Los mayores lo habían notado, eran pocos pero bien dados por lo que incluso solo con verlo podían sentir el ardor del mismo cinturón, su padre tomo ahora a Raphael haciendo exactamente lo mismo para después enviarlo a la biblioteca y miro a sus hijos mayores.

—Hijos, sé que quieren proteger a sus hermanos y que todo lo que hacen es porque los quieren, pero deben pensar mejor las cosas, son buenos hermanos y noto que quieren mejorar lo que piensan que rompieron en un inicio—

—Lamento lo sucedido—dijo Miguel con la mirada baja

—Todo estará arreglado cuando sepan que hablar es mejor que gritar por lo que para un futuro ¿entienden?—

Ambos arcángeles asintieron a su padre, con eso se acercó a Lucifer tomándolo igualmente del brazo le dio tres azotes solamente.

—¡Ouch! ¡Au!—

—A la biblioteca—ordeno señalando el mismo camino

Lucifer asintió y por fin tomo a Miguel haciendo lo mismo solo dándole cuatro azotes, Miguel no se quejó, soltó algo de aire con una mueca de dolor.

—Vamos hijo, a la biblioteca—

—¿Por qué Gabriel y Raphael recibieron más?—

—Le dije a Raphael que dejara de llamarle cobarde a Gabriel porque sabe que eso molesta y lastima a su hermano, y Gabriel necesita controlar su frustración sin hacer una rabieta—explicó—Sorprendentemente Lucifer fue el que mejor se portó de ustedes cuatro—

Miguel no pudo evitar gruñir ante aquella declaración, que el peor hijo haya sido el de mejor comportamiento no le agradaba nada. Su padre le dio una nalgada con la mano.

—Deberías estar feliz que Lucifer mejore su comportamiento en lugar de molestarte—regaño—Aunque parece que mientras él mejora ustedes empeoran un poco—

—No es verdad, soy mucho mejor hijo que él—

—Entonces demuéstralo y compórtate, porque ahora mismo estamos discutiendo si enfrentarnos ya a la oscuridad—

Antes de poder contestar habían llegado a la biblioteca, Gabriel cargaba a un pequeño Castiel en brazos intentando hacerlo reír sin éxito.


	9. Chapter 9

—Papá ¿Por qué Cassie esta tan serio?—

—Solo esta triste, por alguna razón, quizás esta triste porque no ve a sus hermanos todo el día—contesto Chuck sonriendo

—Vamos Cassie, estoy aquí así que ¿Quieres jugar?—propuso Gabriel alzando al angelito en sus brazos

Castiel negó con la cabeza molesto, había escuchado todo el plan de los Winchester de enfrentarse a la oscuridad y no quería que se enfrentaran así, terminarían heridos con ese tonto plan y lo peor era que hablaban de eso como si no pudiera entender.

—Papá—dijo estirando sus brazos hacia su padre para que le abrazara.

—Castiel, acostúmbrate a estar con tus hermanos, no puedo estar cargándote siempre—

Miro a su padre molesto ¿Ahora no quería cargarle? Eso le molesto más por lo que gruño para demostrar su enojo pero su padre le ignoro.

—¡Papá!—grito volviendo a estirar sus brazos ahora molesto

—Castiel, quédate con Gabriel, él te está abrazando—comento Chuck, sabía que Castiel quería solo atención de él pero el pequeño ángel necesitaba arreglar su relación con sus hermanos también no solo los mayores.

—¡No quiero! ¡Quiero a papá!—

—Castiel no me hagas repetirlo, quédate con Gabriel—

Eso iba por mal camino por lo que Lucifer se acercó a Castiel.

—¿Quieres que yo te cargue?—

—¡No! ¡No quiero a ninguno de ustedes estúpidos!—

—Es suficiente Castiel, al rincón—

—p-pero…—murmuro Castiel

—Ahora— regaño su padre—y no me hagas ir por ti para colocarte en el rincón—

Gabriel dejo al bebe ángel en el suelo, el pequeño pisoteo el suelo con enojo y camino lentamente al rincón en la biblioteca, no había caminado desde que lo habían hecho un bebe, siempre siendo cargado para comer o para cualquier cosa. Sollozó ante algunas lágrimas que tenía por la frustración, le dio un par de patadas a la pared para liberar algo de esa frustración.

—¡Castiel! Detén eso ahora mismo jovencito—

—¿Por qué tienes tan mal humor Cassie?—pregunto Gabriel preocupado

—¡Papá es un tonto!—grito Castiel molesto.

Tuvo suficiente de eso, Chuck camino hacia el pequeño angelito dispuesto a darle un par de nalgadas para acabar con ese malhumor pero Castiel sabía sus intenciones.

—¡Quiere enfrentarse a la oscuridad el solo!—Castiel se encogió en sí mismo cerrando los ojos ahora temiendo la ira de su padre.

—Papá ¿Es cierto?—pregunto Lucifer

Miro a sus cuatro hijos mayores, los cuatro tenían una mirada de decepción y enojo.

—Es mi responsabilidad, si mi hermana quiere atacar a alguien pues que sea a mí—

—¡Tenemos la oportunidad de enfrentarla todos y de nuevo nos haces a un lado!—grito Gabriel molesto

—Es muy peligroso—

—¡Ya lo hicimos una vez!—grito Miguel

—Fue suerte, pero ahora ella está molesta y ha tenido mucho tiempo para fortalecerse, ella tiene odio hacia ustedes por ser creaciones mías, no pensaba arriesgarlos de esa manera—

—¡Eres un estúpido!—esta vez grito Lucifer

—Muy bien ¡Suficiente! ¡Ninguno puede reclamar mis decisiones porque soy su padre! Se lo que es mejor para ustedes—

—¿Cómo abandonarnos? ¿Eso fue lo mejor para nosotros?—pregunto Raphael con resentimiento

—Todavía no queda decidido—intervino Dean mirando a Castiel—Aun discutíamos sobre meterlos en la pelea o no, pero parece que cierto angelito escucho de más—

—Nosotros podemos entrar en la pelea sin pedir permiso—dijo Gabriel—No me quedare de brazos cruzados esta vez—

—Pensábamos en reunir la fuerza de los demonios, ángeles y brujas—comento Sam

—¿Esa banda de mierda? ¡Nos tienen a nosotros! ¡No necesitan algo tan desagradable!—reclamó Lucifer

—¡Basta!—grito Chuck, el bunker se sacudió por el grito—No quiero discutir esto ahora, podemos discutirlo más tarde—

—Solo estas atrasando algo que no quieres enfrentar—dijo Miguel molesto cruzando los brazos—como siempre—

—Hijos, si alguno dice otra palabra sobre el tema lo pondré en un rincón en tiempo fuera como Castiel y hablando de cierto angelito…—miro hacia el mismo Castiel que seguía de pie mirando a su padre.

Castiel jadeo por miedo y corrió hacia Dean escondiéndose en sus piernas sujetando el pantalón del cazador con fuerza.

—Castiel ¿Es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Porque estoy seguro de haber evitado que escucharas cualquier discusión sobre ese tema—

Chuck estaba frente al angelito que usaba a Dean de escudo con los brazos cruzados.

—Eso quizás es nuestra culpa—dijo Sam—Hablamos sobre eso frente a él mientras tú te fuiste unos momentos…no creímos que pusiera atención, lo sentimos—

—Aun así no deberías haber hecho eso Castiel, estuvo muy mal—regaño Chuck tomando el pequeño brazo de Castiel para sacarlo fuera del escudo que era Dean.

—Papii nooo—se quejó Castiel cuando su padre lo tiro sobre su regazo sentándose en una de las sillas.

—Tú te lo buscaste pequeño, cuando estas molesto puedes hablar conmigo no deberías gritar lo que te molesta, así quizás evites una palmada—

—Nooo porfavor, no lo haré de nuevo—

—Te di más de una oportunidad y las desperdiciaste pequeño—

Levanto la mano dándole cinco nalgadas, el angelito pataleo y se retorció llorando desde el inicio.

—Solo iba a darte un par de palmadas de advertencia pero sobrepasaste mis limites, fue muy malo lo que hiciste—regaño mientras aplicaba otras cinco y por fin le levanto—No vuelvas a hacer eso Castiel ¿entendiste?—

—L-Lo sientoo—sollozo entre lágrimas—No v-volveré a hacerlo—

Chuck sonrió a su pequeño ángel abrazándolo para calmarlo, espero un rato y agradeció que ninguno de sus hijos o los cazadores dijeran algo sobre aquello o sobre el tema anterior, cuando sintió que el llanto de Castiel por fin se calmaba lo suficiente para escucharlo habló.

—Está bien, todo perdonado y olvidado, espero te comportes mejor, sé que es frustrante tu situación pero debes soportar un poco—

—Papi ¿P-Por qué no me haces grande como a mis hermanos?—pregunto Castiel aun entre lágrimas.

—Necesitas sanar, así sanaras más rápido—

—Raph dice que ya e-estoy bien—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga

—Bebe ángel, necesitas sanar en algo que no es físico—

No entendía a qué se refería, estaba perfectamente bien y en ese tamaño no podría enfrentar a la oscuridad, tenía que ser al menos tan grande como sus hermanos.

—No soy un bebe, soy grande—reclamo molesto, nunca le gusto que le dijeran bebe ángel

—Eres mi pequeño bebe, no importa que tan grande seas—

—Castiel, nuestro padre quiere decir que no estás bien, necesitas recuperarte por completo—interrumpió Raphael

—No entiendo—dijo Castiel

—Cassie ¿Sabes por qué estas de tan mal humor?—pregunto Gabriel y negó con la cabeza—¿Cómo sentirías ese mal humor si fueras mayor?—

Era verdad que está molesto la mayoría del tiempo sin saber la razón y eso le molestaba más, quizás si fuera adulto hubiera convertido ese mal humor en tristeza.

—¿Triste?—

—Sí, quizás peor, por eso nuestro padre te hizo un bebe, para que ese malhumor se pueda controlar y no sea tan doloroso como la tristeza o soledad—agrego Miguel

Castiel pensaba todo eso en su mente intentando unir las piezas.

—¿Es lo mismo con ustedes?—

—Algo así—respondió Lucifer sonriendo—Pero nosotros no estamos tristes, estamos molestos, solo quiere controlar para que ese enojo no sea peor—

—Yo no estoy triste—hablo Castiel

—No lo estas porque eres un pequeño, por eso no puede hacerte grande, hasta que sepa que estas completamente bien y para estar bien tienes que hacer las paces con nosotros—dijo Raphael

—Dime Castiel ¿Quieres pasar más tiempo con tus hermanos? Puedo dejarte ir a la escuela con ellos si quieres, te hare de su edad pero debes prometerme comportarte—

Castiel lo pensó unos momentos, si le molestaba la idea de ir a la escuela con sus hermanos pero era una oportunidad que nunca tendría de nuevo por lo que asintió.

—Si quiero—

—Entonces está hecho, todos irán juntos mañana a clases—

—¿Tenemos que volver a ir?—pregunto Lucifer molesto

—Claro, no están indefensos, son capaces de cuidarse ustedes mismos por lo que veo—

—Mikey, para la otra incendia la escuela de verdad—comento Gabriel en broma

—Sí la escuela se hubiera quemado les habría tocado una paliza más dura a los cuatro porque estoy casi seguro que ninguno habría querido apagar el fuego a voluntad y además los enviaría a otra escuela, no solo existe una en este país—

—S-Solo era una broma—

Chuck chasqueo los dedos y Castiel se había convertido en un adolescente también, era más pequeño que sus hermanos, quizás le llegaba al hombro a Lucifer por lo que sería casi del tamaño de Gabriel, seguía sentado en el regazo de su padre y miro a todos alegre.

—Que rápido creces Cassie—comento Gabriel sonriendo—Bienvenido amigo—

Castiel sonrió bajando sus pies, lograba tocar el suelo y se sentía mucho más alto que antes, sonrió a Gabriel caminando hacia su hermano.

—Eso no pequeño—dijo su padre—Tienes que cumplir cierto tiempo fuera en el rincón—

—P-Pero yo…ya soy grande…—murmuro Castiel avergonzado

—Eso no es excusa, sí Miguel se comportara igual que tú también lo dejaría en un rincón sin importar su edad así que andando—

Miguel se sonrojo por el comentario apretando los puños—¡Papá!—

—Vamos Cassie, andando—continuo ignorando a Miguel, empujo a Castiel hasta dejarlo en el mismo rincón—Diez minutos—

Castiel jadeó pero obedeció a su padre un poco más feliz de no ser tan pequeño, ahora ya no le dejarían de lado pero también estaba nervioso y tenía algo de miedo en pasar tiempo con sus hermanos mayores.

* * *

Había pasado la tarde y ya era de noche, los cuatro arcángeles estaban en la cocina sin hacer nada, Castiel estaba observando atentamente una hormiga en el suelo.

—Papá estoy aburrido—gimoteo Lucifer pero su padre le ignoro continuando con la preparación de la cena—Papá ponme atención—

—Luci estoy ocupado—

—Yo también estoy aburrido—dijo Miguel—¿Necesitas ayuda?—

—No hijo, podrían jugar un poco o…—

—¿Jugar? No somos niños—reclamo Raphael

—¿Y sí salimos a molestar a algunos humanos?—propuso Gabriel sonriendo, a Lucifer le pareció buena idea mirando a su hermano menor con una sonrisa

—Nada de eso, saben que no pueden dañar a los humanos porque son muy débiles, piensen en otra cosa—interrumpió su padre antes de que a alguno de los arcángeles se les ocurriera alguna idea—O podrían ir a darse un baño—dijo Chuck—¿Hace cuánto que no limpian sus alas?—

—Ah, ya sabes…hace…una dos…—murmuro Miguel

—¿Una o dos qué?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos

—Épocas o Eras—dijo Lucifer

—Me voy ¿Y ninguno de ustedes volvió a limpiarse las alas?—

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo acercándose a los arcángeles y al pequeño ángel.

—Es que…—comenzó Lucifer—Hace cosquillas—

—Saquen sus alas, todos incluido tu Castiel—

Los cuatro arcángeles se miraron entre si mientras Castiel le hacía un puchero a su padre.

—Ahora—

Los cinco materializaron sus alas, algunos tenían las plumas algo pegajosas y pegadas entre ellas, otros como Miguel en lugar de tener sus alas azul claro ya se estaban viendo de un azul gris.

—A lavarlas, ahora—indico hacia el baño

—Pero papá—gimotearon todos comenzando a poner escusas

—Dije ahora, cuando terminen los revisare y si no están bien limpias yo lo hare—

Lucifer soltó un bufido y ninguno se movió de su lugar mirando a su padre, de verdad no querían ir a lavarse sus alas, era muy difícil y hacia muchas cosquillas. Su padre se paró al lado de la salida de la cocina con una mirada severa.

—Si no van por su cuenta yo los llevare y les aseguro que si me hacen llevarlos les daré cinco palmadas con mi zapatilla por desobedecer—

Todos asintieron caminando hacia la salida pasando por el lado de su padre que levanto la mano, los cuatro arcángeles apresuraron el paso en temor de que aquella dura mano bajara en alguno de sus pobres traseros, Castiel solo le rodeo un poco y por fin corrió detrás de sus hermanos hacia el baño.


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdón por la tardanza para actualizar, aquí esta el capitulo.**

* * *

Gabriel se levantó a media noche sin poder dormir, es decir, realmente al ser un arcángel no podía dormir pero ahora que su padre los estaba obligando a tener sueño era diferente, aun así después de dar muchas vueltas se dio cuenta que estaba lejos de poder conciliar algo de sueño por lo que se levantó de la cama saliendo de la habitación.

El bunker tenía espacio para todos por lo que cada uno tenía su propia habitación, Gabriel camino en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Lucifer, entro viendo a Lucifer dormido.

—Hey, Luci—susurro acercándose a la cama moviendo a su hermano.

Lucifer se despertó por el movimiento y su hermano llamándole.

—¿Q-Qué quieres?—

—Luci…estuve pensando algo—

—Vuelve a la cama Gabe, mañana me lo dices…—murmuro Lucifer volviendo a acostarse.

—Quiero escapar Luci, irme lejos—

El arcángel mayor se sorprendió por aquello despertando un poco más miro hacia Gabriel.

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Tomemos el automóvil de Dean y huyamos—

—¿D-De qué estás hablando?—

Gabriel se puso de pie caminando de un lado a otro con algo de emoción.

—Vamos Luci, a ti tampoco te gusta estar aquí ni en esta forma, vámonos—

—Gabe…no creo que sea una buena idea…—

—¿Acaso papá ya logro ablandarte?—

Lucifer suspiro pesadamente ante la pregunta.

—No, solo pienso que es imposible huir, es como estar en un barco que se hunde…no podemos ir a otro universo ni nada por el estilo porque papá lo sabría e iría por nosotros…tu mejor que nadie debería de saberlo—

Gabriel miro a Lucifer molesto, él ya había logrado huir así que estaba seguro que no sería difícil ¿Su hermano mayor se había rendido?

—Eres un débil Lucifer, yo escapare quieras venir conmigo o no—

Gabriel camino hacia la salida sin mirar hacia atrás, no le rogaría a su hermano para que lo acompañara, tenía otras opciones mucho mejores de convencer.

—No le digas nada a papá, te odiare si le dices lo que planeó—comento antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Encendió el motor del impala uniendo un par de cables, lo había visto en televisión y había resultado útil al no poder usar sus poderes.

—G-Gabe…no sé si sea buena idea—comento Cas sujetándose del asiento del impala.

—Oh vamos Cas, será divertido y sencillo, cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos podremos usar nuestros poderes con alguna protección—

Castiel gimoteo por lo bajo aun nervioso con la situación, eran adolescentes pero eran pequeños, no como Lucifer o Miguel que eran altos para la edad humana que representaban. Gabriel intentaba presionar el pedal para acelerar pero no alcanzaba bien.

—Ya casi…alcanzo…—

—Gabe...en serio no sé si…—

El impala se movió con velocidad hacia delante saliendo directo hacia el camino.

* * *

Era hora de ir a clases, temprano por la mañana y como todos los días Chuck se había propuesto a levantar a todos sus hijos pero había dos que no aparecían en ningún lugar del bunker.

—¿¡Dónde se escondieron esos dos!?—pregunto Chuck ya molesto después de buscar más de una hora—¡Llegaran tarde a clases!—

—¿¡Dónde está!?— se escuchó el grito de Dean desde lejos.

Dean camino dentro del bunker con rapidez acercándose a los jóvenes arcángeles con una dura mirada, Chuck se puso frente a sus hijos por instinto de protección, Dean no se veía nada feliz, Sam apareció unos momentos después.

—¿Qué sucede Dean?—pregunto Chuck

—¡Uno de tus hijos desapareció a mi bebe!—

—Tranquilízate Dean—comento Sam atrás del cazador

—¡No me tranquilizare hasta que vea a mi bebe!—

—Quizás fue Gabe o Cas—comento Raphael—Son los únicos que no están aquí—

Chuck suspiró profundamente, quería evitar que el cazador mayor se enojara aún más para hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría por lo que miro a sus tres hijos restantes.

—Chicos, les daré una oportunidad antes de buscar por mí mismo el auto de Dean y a Gabe con Cas ¿Alguno sabe dónde están?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Seguros? No creo que Gabe hiciera algo sin que alguno de ustedes se enterara y si alguno lo sabe me enterare en cuanto los busque—

Miguel y Raphael volvieron a negar con la cabeza pero Lucifer dudo un poco antes de negar, Chuck noto aquello por lo que centró su atención en Lucifer.

—Luci ¿Sabes algo?—

Negó con la cabeza.

—Luci, si sabes algo tienes que decírmelo, Gabe o Cas pueden estar en peligro siendo tan pequeños, además reduje sus poderes de todos a la mitad por lo que no podrá defenderse, no se los dije para que no me reclamaran—

—¡Redujiste nuestros poderes!—gritaron los tres al unísono

—Céntrense ¿Sabes o no algo Luci?—

Lucifer se lo pensó unos momentos nervioso, si algo le pasaba a Gabriel o a Castiel…se sentiría culpable porque él lo sabía y no dijo nada.

—¡Lucifer!—grito Dean—¿¡Sabes dónde está mi auto!?—

El arcángel sintió algo presión por todas las miradas, miro hacia sus manos nervioso.

—Pues Gabriel me dijo que quería escaparse, no sé si se llevó a Cas con él pero creo que se fue en el torpe automóvil del torpe cazador—contesto Lucifer molesto por delatar a su hermanito.

—Gracias Luci, yo me encargare de traerlo—Chuck acarició la cabeza de Lucifer antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Gabriel sabía conducir pero al ser un poco más pequeño y no alcanzar los pedales comenzaba a perder el control. Conducían en medio de la nada pasando por un bosque por lo que casi ningún automóvil pasaba a su lado.

—Gabe…mejor estaciona el automóvil—sugirió Cas

—No, yo puedo conducirlo—

—Gabe porfavor—pidió Cas—Sí pierdes el control puede ser peligroso…—

—No hay problema, no hay casi nadie—

Chuck apareció en medio justo enfrente del camino, Gabriel presiono el freno pero el automóvil se detuvo frente a su padre al momento, su padre tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada molesta.

—¿P-Papá?—

—Abajo, los dos—

Ambos ángeles se pusieron nerviosos mirándose entre sí sin decidirse en obedecer o no.

—¡Abajo ahora los dos!—

Castiel dio un salto por el grito obedeciendo bajándose del impala, Gabriel le siguió con más lentitud hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a su padre, antes de darse cuenta estaban de vuelta al bunker.

Su padre no espero ni un momento más, tomo a Gabriel del brazo dándole la vuelta comenzando a darle nalgadas.

—¡Ay! ¡Papá!—grito Gabriel moviéndose para evitar las nalgadas.

—Nada de papá, lo que hiciste fue muy malo y Castiel no se escapa de esto tampoco—

Castiel se movió nervioso en su lugar pero no se fue, sabía que sería peor si escapaba en ese momento por lo que solo le quedaba esperar.

—Fue mi idea, no de Cas—murmuro Gabriel

—Él tiene su propio cerebro para pensar—

Soltó a Gabriel el cual comenzó a frotar su trasero con los ojos llorosos mirando a su padre.

—Ambos estarán castigados, gracias a su pequeña escapada perdieron el día de clases—regaño

—¡Las clases son una porquería!—grito Gabriel molesto

—¡Gabriel!—

Dean escuchó los gritos entrando a donde estaban, miro a ambos ángeles acercándose molesto.

—Tranquilo Dean, tu automóvil esta donde debería intacto, ahora me encargare de estos dos—

El cazador lo ignoro tomando a Castiel por los hombros haciendo que le mirara directamente lo agito un poco, Castiel le miro asustado.

—¿¡Condujeron mi automóvil!? —

Castiel asintió asustado, Dean inclinó a Cas boca abajo sobre su rodilla izquierda comenzando a darle fuertes nalgadas.

—Nunca. Vuelvas. A. hacer. Eso. Es. Muy. Peligroso. Para. Un. Niño—

Para cuando puso de nuevo de pie a Cas estaba llorando.

—¡Lo sientooo!—sollozo Cas frotándose el trasero con una mano y la cara con el otro brazo.

—¡Ve con Sam! También estaba preocupado…—respondió Dean dándole un pequeño abrazo a Castiel.

—S-Sí—

Castiel corrió de regreso adentro, Dean miro hacia Chuck.

—Lo lamento…yo…—

—Dean, no me agrada que interrumpas con mis hijos, pero quizás eso ayudara a Cas a pensar dos veces antes de hacer algo así—

—Claro, iré a ver…como esta…—dijo Dean retirándose

—En un momento iremos, aún tengo que ver algo con alguien—contesto Chuck mirando a Gabriel

Gabriel miro nervioso a su padre poniendo una sonrisa inocente.

—Hola p-papi—

—Nada de hola papi, ven aquí—

Tomo el brazo de Gabriel haciéndolo caer sobre su rodilla izquierda comenzando de nuevo a darle fuertes nalgadas.

—¿¡Cuantas. Veces. Te. He. Dicho. Que. No. Puedes. Hacer. Lo. Que. Quieras!?—

—¡Ow! ¡Auuu! ¡Muchaaas! ¡Lo siento! ¡Auuu!—

—¡Te disculparas con tus hermanos y con los Winchester! ¡Entendido!—regaño utilizando más fuerza en las ultimas nalgadas.

—¡Siii! ¡Aiiii!—

Ya tenía los ojos llorosos por lo que comenzó a llorar más rápido, se sorprendió cuando su padre se detuvo poniéndolo de pie.

—Gabriel, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así, te castigare por un mes en lugar de darte la tunda que te mereces por hacer algo tan peligroso, agradécele a Lucifer por eso—

—¿Q-Qué?—sollozo Gabriel limpiándose las lágrimas para escuchar a su padre

—Luci me dijo que paso, si no lo hubiera dicho a los tres les habría dado una buena tunda, agradécele que solo te ganaste esas nalgadas bien merecidas—

El arcángel asintió con la cabeza molesto, por Lucifer lo habían descubierto, ese traidor se las pagaría.


End file.
